


We Need to Work on Ourselves

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Lincoln Lives, Minor Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Minor Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Mutual Pining, Past Andrew Garner/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, Slow Burn, StaticQuake, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: Season 3 finale to Ghost Rider pod AU.A time traveler brings a little foreknowledge. A genius yells at people for making stupid self-sacrificing plans. Daisy has the chance to breath, process her trauma, and realize she already has the family she’s been looking for.





	1. Prologue: Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> \- Rating is for subject matter. Story will refer to the aftermath of Daisy’s time under Hive’s sway (compared to drug withdrawal multiple times in canon), but no explicitly graphic scenes.

The bed was shaking. Everything was too white and bright. The air smelled faintly of disinfectants. Daisy slid to the floor and buried her face between her hands, back against the bed frame. The shaking didn’t stop. She gulped in air with her mouth. Her head was drumming and her lungs couldn’t get enough oxygen and her heart raced towards her throat. She was going to throw up.

 

“Daisy,” a voice said. She hadn’t heard anyone walking into the module. “Take a deep breath. Just one at a time. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.”

 

She didn’t know how long the voice chanted for, but eventually her body caught up to the words and slowed. Took a deep breath in. Blew a deep breath out. Just like doing Tai Chi. She could manage that.

 

The violent shaking behind her stopped. The bedframe and the rest of the containment room were still vibrating faintly, but nothing was threatening to tear off the floor. Slowly, she looked up and straight into May’s face.

 

“What are you doing here?” Daisy asked numbly.

 

“Simmons finished looking at your brain scans,” May said. The senior agent stared at Daisy through the module window. “Andrew removed all traces of Hive from you, though your body will feel the withdrawal effects for a while. I thought you would want to know.”

 

“Why?” Daisy asked. “Why do you care? Andrew died because of me. How can you even look at me?”

 

“Because I do care,” May answered. “ _We_ care about you. You were brainwashed, Daisy. It will take some time for you to recover, but you are still a member of this team. We will help you through it.”

 

“You shouldn’t,” Daisy said. She hung her head. Seeing May hurt too much. The woman was the closest thing Daisy had to a mother figure, yet she kept on letting May down. She had walked away from May before when she found Jiaying. Now once again, she left the team when Hive promised her a true family. This time her betrayal costed Andrew’s life. How could May ever forgive her? How could Daisy ever forgive herself?

 

Silence stretched between them. After a moment, May spoke again. “I brought you some food.”

 

“I can’t,” Daisy said. “I feel like I am going to throw up.”

 

“Drink some water first,” May said. “When your stomach feels more settled, have some chicken soup or bread.”

 

“I can’t,” Daisy repeated.

 

“You need to,” May said. “You’ve had severe blood loss and you need hydration and nutrition.” She paused. “Lincoln has been following Simmons’ notes on your medical examinations. He doesn’t want to recommend an I.V. because your arms are already bruised from all the blood draws Radcliffe did on you. Simmons said she could barely find your veins. If you don’t eat or drink though, eventually we will have to start an infusion.”

 

Daisy stared at her lap. May didn’t leave. Eventually, Daisy gave in. She walked towards one side of the room and opened a wall alcove. There was a food tray with a note underneath the bread. It read simply: “I’m here. Take care of yourself. Lincoln.”

 

“Where is he?” Daisy heard herself ask. “Lincoln?”

 

“Coulson didn’t want him to see you before Simmons finished the brain scans,” May answered. “I am sure he will be here soon.”

 

“If he even wants to see me,” Daisy said. She remembered Lincoln’s face when they last faced each other across a clear wall. Daisy walked free after her lies locked Lincoln away. Now Daisy was the one shut inside. He had shared something personal with her, a vulnerability he exposed only because of their relationship, and she used it against him. How could he trust her again?

 

“He still cares about you,” May said. The senior agent hesitated. “We are going on a mission soon. Even if he doesn’t get a chance to say goodbye before we leave, he does care. We wouldn’t have been able to get you back if he doesn’t.”

 

“Yeah,” Daisy said. “He cares enough to lie to me and put Andrew on that plane. Because he knew I couldn’t be trusted. The rest of you should remember that too.”

 

Daisy sat down with the tray and refused to look at May again. She put food and drink in her mouth without knowing what she ate. Everything tasted like ashes.

  



	2. Chapter 1: Fitz

Patching security networks was not Fitz’s favorite pastime, not when he could have been in the lab with Jemma. Still, he had to do his job. While Jemma was busy examining Daisy’s brain scans to confirm whether she was free from Hive’s control, he had to operate under the assumption that Daisy might have pulled a Trojan Horse and sneaked in a hack that would give Hive base access. Once he secured the server room and all the Quinjets, Fitz climbed aboard the Zephyr to check its systems.

 

He was about to declare the Zephyr safe and leave when the communications system came alive. An unknown voice rang out.

 

“Hello? Jemma? Daisy? Anyone there?”

 

The message was coming from an unrecognized source, although it had an old S.H.I.E.L.D. signature protocol last used in the 1970s. Fitz clicked on the microphone.

 

“Fitz speaking, who is this?”

 

A beat.

 

“Fitz! You are alive! Well the computer says it’s 2016, so of course you are alive. Man, am I glad to hear your voice. It’s Deke. I told May she can’t just go around smashing the monolith fragment and she wouldn’t listen. Look, I am stuck in the Lighthouse and I can’t find anyone else. Can you come get me?”

 

“I am sorry, who are you?”

 

“Deke! Your grandson! Oh wait, I guess you don’t know that yet.”

 

“What. The. Hell?”

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently, Fitz had a grandson. More specifically, he and _Jemma_ have a grandson, who was the same age as them and also somehow traveled back in time from an alternate universe. Fitz had a headache.

 

“... I am telling you, multiverse, man,” Deke said. He waved a bag of popcorn wildly as he gestured around the plane. “Trust me, we had this same discussion in the other universe, and the fact that I am here proves I am right. No blinking out of the existence!”

 

“Time is immutable,” Fitz argued. “Just because you are sitting here right now doesn’t mean this haven’t always happened.”

 

“Nope,” Deke said. “See, my grandfather is Fitz from, let’s call it Universe-One. Shit happened, and Fitz-One went into cryo-sleep for 74 years. Jemma and the team from Universe-Two traveled to Universe-One’s future through the white monolith, and they took him back to their world.”

 

The scruffy man threw a handful of popcorn into his mouth, chewed happily, and continued. “See, Jemma-Two and Fitz-One didn’t realize they were from different timelines, so they got married and later had my mom. The Earth cracked apart in Universe-Two and I grew up in the Lighthouse.” He became somber.

 

“Everyone died eventually,” Deke said after a moment. “Except for Fitz-Two sleeping in his cryo-chamber. When he woke up, Jemma-Three and Team-Three came through from the monolith. They took Fitz-Two and me back to Universe-Three with them. This time, S.H.I.E.L.D. saved the world. Now I was trying to stop May from smashing the monolith fragment, and boom! I ended up here, Universe-Four. Got it?”

 

“If what you said is true, then Fitz-Two and Fitz-Three were both present in the universe you just came from,” Fitz said. “How did people deal with two versions of me running around at the same time?”

 

Deke looked cagey. Fitz recalled his earlier words.

 

“You were surprised that I am alive,” Fitz said. “One of me died. That’s the proof for the multiverse theory. A Fitz died before your mother was conceived, but you are still here.” He rubbed his neck. “How did Jemma take it?”

 

“Not well,” Deke admitted. “She was a complete wreck. Eventually she saw me and realized her universe’s Fitz was still asleep in the cryo-chamber somewhere. She was preparing a search plan for Mack’s approval when I got dumped here.”

 

“Mack’s approval?” Fitz asked. “What happened to Coulson?”

 

“Yeah, Mack’s the Director now,” Deke said. “Coulson’s retiring to Tahiti. Supposed to be a sunny place with beaches. Don’t know why anyone would want to swim in the ocean. What if they sink? You and Jemma said the bottom of the ocean was cold and dark. At least Coulson didn’t seem worried. He’s trying to convince May to wear something called Hawaiian shirts.”

 

“ _May_ is going with Coulson? To Tahiti?” Fitz asked. “May?”

 

“Please tell me that’s not true,” Agent Davis interjected from the pilot’s seat. “My wife and I are thinking about having a baby soon. She will never forgive me if I leave her with a newborn every time we need a pilot.”

 

“She forgave you for almost getting killed when she was pregnant and let you go back to S.H.I.E.L.D. after the birth, so she’ll probably be cool with it?” Deke said. He must have noticed something in Fitz’s expression. “Hold on, the killer robot attack haven’t happened in this universe yet? Is that why he doesn’t have a scar? Davis didn’t say what year it happened in. How long does a pregnancy last?”

 

Fitz pinched his forehead and wished he brought more than one bag of popcorn. The DNA analysis proved that Deke was descended from him and Jemma, but there were clearly some gaping holes in the man’s education. How bad was this alternate universe when he and _Jemma’s_ grandson didn’t have basic knowledge about human biology?

 

“All right,” Fitz said after taking a deep breath. “We can talk about dystopian futures and killer robots later, but right now we have a mission, and I already pushed it back by coming to get you.” He looked over to the pilot’s seat. “Davis, how much longer until we reach the base?”

 

“We’ll start descending in five minutes,” Davis answered. If the pilot was upset by the talk of his possible future, he didn’t show it in his voice. “I’ve already alerted the base of our arrival. Director Coulson wants you to report to his office as soon as we land. Agent May, Mack, Lincoln, and Elena will be waiting at the hangar. They want to prepare this Quinjet for a surprise attack on Hive.”

 

“Thank you,” Fitz said. He turned back to his grandson. “Anything else you want to add? You didn’t mention an army of Primitives and Inhumans in your world, so I am assuming we stopped Hive somehow. I don’t suppose you know how we took him down in the other universe?”

 

“Never heard of him,” Deke said. He stared at Fitz. “Did Davis just say Lincoln? Daisy said Lincoln died for her.”

 

A chill went up Fitz’s spine. He remembered Daisy’s words as she choked him in Radcliffe’s lab. Someone from S.H.I.E.L.D. will die. Daisy is safe in the containment room for now, but she won’t be there forever. Lincoln had already proved he was willing to risk his life for Daisy with an experimental antitoxin. What would the man do if Daisy was in danger again?

 

* * *

 

 

“A grandson?” Coulson asked. “Fitz, I am happy you and Simmons finally get together, but aren’t you moving a little fast?”

 

“He’s not. I mean he is. But.” Fitz sighed and started over. “Obviously he’s not our grandson from this timeline. DNA test confirmed he is descended from me and Jemma. He knows random details about the team that not even Daisy could have told Hive. Davis and I picked him up from what appears to be a genuine secret  S.H.I.E.L.D. base. There’s enough evidence to suggest that he really is a time traveler. From another universe.”

 

“And here I thought our biggest problem is an Inhuman from a different planet,” Coulson said. He turned towards Deke. “Okay, Mr. Shaw. We are going to talk about your stories of time travel and cracked Earth later. For now, I have more immediate concerns and you are going to follow me. I don’t want you out of my sight.”

 

“Just Deke is fine,” Deke said. “Yeah sure, I can follow you around. Is someone going to tell Jemma about me?”

 

“I will let Fitz do the honors,” Coulson said. “Fitz, once you explain to Simmons about having a grandson, I need you to help Talbot get those kill codes for the warhead.”

 

“Talbot?” Deke exclaimed. He looked back and forth between Coulson and Fitz. “Um, I am guessing he haven’t been kidnapped and brainwashed by Hydra yet in this universe?”

 

“You and I need to have a long talk when this is all over,” Coulson said. “Fitz, take Davis with you to meet Talbot, and then have Davis shadow the General while he’s on base. I like the man, but let’s be cautious.”

 

“Yes sir.” Fitz gave Deke what he hoped was an encouraging smile, and he walked out of the Director’s office. Soon he found himself hovering at the lab’s entrance, watching Jemma at her workstation.

 

“Oh hello.” Jemma smiled when she noticed him. “I just finished checking on Daisy. She’s asleep now. The brain scans confirmed that she’s free from Hive’s control. Did you finish patching the security networks?”

 

“I did,” Fitz answered. He walked to Jemma and enveloped her in a hug. They’ve been careful about public displays of affection, but the lab was empty aside from them and he needed to hold her. Jemma was his whole world. He couldn’t imagine a life without her. In one universe, he did get his wish. They were married and had a daughter together, but humanity was also near extinct. In another universe, they saved the world and he died, leaving her heartbroken and desperate to find his counterpart. There wasn’t a world where he wouldn’t love her, and there wasn’t a world where he wouldn’t want to protect her from pain.

 

“Fitz? What is it?”

 

“Jemma.” Fitz said her name and couldn’t get the rest of the words out. He tried again. “Jemma. How, um, how do you feel about the idea of having a grandson?”

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s up to the field team now,” Fitz told Coulson as they stared at the memory machine. Deke said he knew May, Mack, and Elena in the parallel universe, and presumably the three would come out alive from the current mission against Hive. Daisy was safe in the containment room, so Lincoln couldn’t have died for her on this particular trip. Then again, Deke’s very presence proved the multiverse theory. Nothing guaranteed their timeline would match the past of the other universe.

 

“Daisy is awake,” Jemma said as she came into the lab. “I don’t think she knows what ‘absolution’ means.” She stared at the scruffy man standing by Coulson. “Hello, you must be our grandson.”

 

“Hi Jemma,” Deke said. The man walked over and gave her a bear hug. “It’s so good to see you.”

 

“It’s very nice meeting you,” Jemma said. She furrowed her brow. “Did I really let you call me by my first name in the future?”

 

“Well I never knew you when I was growing up, only referred to you as Nana,” Deke answered. “Feels a bit weird to call you that when we are the same age. Besides, the other Fitz was not amused by Bobo.”

 

“Bobo?” Fitz asked. “Bobo? In what universe did I let myself be called Bobo?” He held up a hand before Deke could protest. “Yes, I know, a parallel universe. Never call me that again. We have to come up with something better.”

 

“Whatever you say, Gramps,” Deke said with a smirk.

 

Jemma looked at their grandson like he was the most adorable thing in the world. Of course she would, that smug face came straight from her. Oh well, Deke couldn’t be too bad if he got some of Jemma’s genes.

 

* * *

 

 

Jemma ran into his arms in the middle of the hallway. They clung to each other.

 

“Thank you Jemma,” Fitz said when he could finally speak again. “I’ve never been more grateful that you have a good memory.”

 

“You are lucky I never fell asleep in Professor Vaughn’s class! Don’t scare me like that again.”

 

“Yeah seriously, don’t do that!” Deke yelled. Fitz looked over Jemma’s shoulder to see their grandson standing few paces away. “You guys have a rule in the future, you don’t leave each other’s side. That’s a good rule. Stick to it!”

 

“I wasn’t exactly planning on getting attacked by our own agents-turned-Primitives on base,” Fitz said. “It won’t take long before they take Hive out of stasis. Let’s go find the others.”

 

An earthquake shook the ground beneath them. Fitz and Jemma exchanged a look. They ran.

 

They met the team in front of the lab. Coulson issued commands and Fitz went to the containment room with May. Both Daisy and the containment module were missing. Fitz turned around to find some ropes for climbing into the Zephyr, and he ran straight into Deke.

 

“What are you doing here?” Fitz asked. “It’s not safe! Go stay with Jemma!”

 

“Oh no, Jemma is fine with Mack and Yo-Yo and Coulson,” Deke said. “You are the one with the tendency to run into danger. I am staying with you. You are not allowed to die again.”

 

Fitz looked at his grandson and sighed. “I am going to get into so much trouble for letting you do this. Alright, help me find some ropes.”

 

* * *

 

 

Fitz, May, and Deke slipped out of the Zephyr floor vents once the area was clear. As May tried to talk Daisy out of her self-imposed prison in the containment module, Fitz signaled Deke to follow him. Some conversations were meant to be private.

 

They were gathering weapons when Giyera knocked May out with a flying gun. Deke tensed beside Fitz, but instead of rushing out foolishly as Fitz half expected, his grandson started talking.

 

“Woah, cool powers!” Deke exclaimed. “Let me guess, Inhuman? I’ve always thought telekinesis would be the best power. Can you move anything? What about stuff you can’t see? Like if you are hungry, can you make food fly from the kitchen and into your mouth? Now that would be useful, right?”

 

“Or I can move a bullet into your head instead,” Giyera said.

 

“Wait wait wait!” Fitz interjected. “If you kill us, you will die. We have a weapon in place on this plane that’s designed to kill you. If you shoot us, then you won’t know what that is, and you won’t see it coming.”

 

Giyera hesitated.

 

“Leave them alone!” Daisy yelled from inside the containment module. “Giyera, listen to me. Look at me. You and I have a connection, right?”

 

“Not anymore,” Giyera said. He kept the gun pointed at Fitz and Deke.

 

“Now that’s what I am talking about,” Deke said. “I get it, we are enemies, blah blah blah. Your boss has a fog that can turn people into those weird mouth-breathers. Why not keep us around until you release the fog? Then you have extra soldiers for your army. More connections. Am I right?”

 

Giyera paused. “It would be amusing to watch you change into our brothers.” He nodded at Fitz. “Show me, or I don’t mind having one less head to turn.”

 

“Okay, just let me put this down.” Fitz bent down slowly and placed his weapon on the floor. “Don’t worry, I am not going to do anything stupid,” Fitz said, as much for Deke and Daisy’s benefit as for Giyera’s. “Remember, we don’t want to hurt you.”

 

He moved his hand to the side to grip the cloaked gun. Holding the invisible weapon loosely, Fitz straightened up.

 

“People that are under sway, they’re not in control of their actions. They are not bad people.” His grasp tightened on the gun. “Well, except you, you were a murderous wank before all this.” Fitz shot Giyera rapidly.

 

“What the… you had that the entire time?” Deke yelled as Giyera fell down dead. “I was going to pretend to trip and punch him in the eye! Wish I had known about you having a secret weapon before I try to do something stupid and get myself killed!”

 

“You did well.” Fitz clapped Deke on the back. “How did you know he had to see to move objects?”

 

“It was a good guess,” Deke said. “There’s always a weakness to any power, and he didn’t respond to my joke. I mean, who wouldn’t steal food from the kitchen if they have the power to do it?”

 

“Good point,” Fitz said. He entered the code to open the containment module. Daisy was staring at them. “Well?”

 

They helped May to her feet and locked themselves into the empty lab. Fitz had disabled the containment module so Hive could not escape, but they still needed to stop the warhead from launching.

 

May looked at Daisy. “So you’re with us?”

 

Daisy nodded. She was shivering. Fitz didn’t design the Zephyr for high altitudes even though it had the flying capability, and Daisy was experiencing withdrawal effects. He put his jacket around her shoulders.

 

Daisy looked at him in surprise. They haven’t had a chance to talk since her return. He hoped she was listening earlier when he told Giyera that people under Hive’s sway were not bad. She pulled the jacket tighter around her and jerked her chin towards Deke. “Who’s the new guy?”

 

“This is Deke. He’s, um, my grandson, mine and Jemma’s.”

 

Daisy’s jaw dropped. “How… what… when? Oh.” Her already bloodless face became even paler. “You and Jemma finally got together. When I was away.”

 

“We are together now,” Fitz acknowledged without going into details. His friend had enough issues to deal with.

 

Deke smiled awkwardly at Daisy. “Hi. You don’t know me, but I know you from the future of another universe. Yeah, time travel and universe hopping. Cool right? It’s my second time.”

 

Daisy stared at Deke for a second before turning to May. “So, any idea what to do next?”

 

“This is as far as we got,” May said.

 

* * *

 

 

They were preparing emergency supply bags when a thud sounded above them.

 

“The Quinjet, it’s here,” Daisy said.

 

“Yeah, the Quinjets can fly themselves, Director Coulson must have called one to him,” Fitz agreed. May declared they needed to go help their team at the docking station. Fitz made certain Deke had the bag on properly, then he started to put on his own backpack.

 

“I know exactly what happens next,” Daisy said.

 

Fitz looked at her. Daisy still looked pale, but instead of the hollow expression she had worn since she stepped out of the containment module, she now had a determined glint to her eyes.

 

They left the lab. May charged ahead with Daisy behind her. Fitz and Deke brought up the rear. Sounds of a fight came from nearby. As Fitz and Deke followed Daisy around a corner, they saw Lincoln standing in a doorway.

 

Daisy stopped. Lincoln’s face lit up as he caught sight of her.

 

“Lincoln!”

 

A circle of red flame grabbed Lincoln as he looked down. There was an explosion. Fitz rushed to help Jemma take Lincoln to the cargo bay.

 

“Is he okay?” Daisy asked frantically. “Tell me he’s gonna be okay.”

 

Jemma offered what reassurances she could while dressing Lincoln’s wound. Fitz passed her the limited medical supplies from their backpacks. Jemma did her best.

 

“You should be fine, but you need to remain as still as possible until we get to the ground and properly dress it, okay?” Jemma said to Lincoln. The man looked glassy from pain, but at least he won’t be going anywhere.

 

“I am sorry, Lincoln, I am sorry.” Daisy came closer and faced Lincoln. “I never meant to turn against you. I never—”

 

“I know,” Lincoln said softly. “I don’t blame you. You weren’t yourself.”

 

“I am now.” Daisy’s eyes filled with tears. “You never came to see me in my cell.”

 

“I knew what you were going through,” Lincoln said. He was breathing heavily, but his tone was gentle. “And that you needed time, to put yourself back together.”

 

Fitz and Jemma exchanged a look and rose. Their friends deserved privacy. A snippet of the conversation drifted towards them as Fitz put his arm around Jemma’s back.

 

“Did, did I ruin this? Us?”

 

“I just think, we need to work on ourselves, before we can talk about us.”

 

More words were said, but Fitz could no longer hear them. He pulled Jemma closer to him.

 

Deke walked to their side. “So that’s Lincoln, huh? I didn’t really get a chance to look at him earlier when we walked off the Quinjet.”

 

“Yeah,” Fitz said. “Deke, do you remember anything else about Lincoln? How he died in the other timeline?”

 

Deke shook his head. “Sorry. Daisy only said that he died for her, and that she was still in love with him.”

 

“Lincoln died in the parallel universe?” Jemma said. “We can’t let that happen.”

 

“No,” Fitz agreed. Whether time was fluid or not, they were going to save Lincoln.

 

Coulson called the team to him. The Director’s plan was to have someone steal the warhead and place it on the Quinjet, sending the smaller plane to outer space via preset coordinates. The rest of the team would stay to distract the Primitives and Hive.

 

Fitz chewed his lip. It should really be a two-person job. Someone to steal the warhead and Fitz sneaking ahead to disable the plane’s manual controls. Otherwise, Hive could get to the Quinjet and override the automatic system. Fitz was about to suggest his updated plan when Jemma asked a question. “Where’s Daisy?”

 

They all turned and saw Lincoln sitting alone. “I tried to stop her, but I couldn’t.”

 

Fitz recognized the look on Lincoln’s face. It was the same determination he himself had before jumping through the portal to search for Jemma on Maveth. “He’s going to save Daisy, that’s how Lincoln dies.”

 

“Not in this universe,” Jemma said. She pushed him as Primitives jumped out and started attacking the team. “Go. Deke will stay with me. And the team too. Go!”

 

Fitz hesitated a moment, but Deke was a surprisingly competent fighter as he chased off the attackers from Jemma’s side. After one last look, Fitz rushed to Lincoln’s side. He helped the Inhuman up and began making their way to the Quinjet. He hoped they would be in time.

 

* * *

 

 

Sparks flew as Lincoln zapped the wires Fitz exposed. Fitz closed the wall panel and the Quinjet looked normal again.

 

“There,” Fitz said. “We’ve disabled the manual controls and not even Ward or NASA astronauts would be able to fix them in time. Let’s go.”

 

Lincoln took a step and grunted. Fitz put out a hand to steady him. “Did you reopen your wound?”

 

The Inhuman looked down at his abdomen. “No, I am fine. The blood on my jacket is from earlier.”

 

“Wait, the blood!” Fitz pulled the S.H.I.E.L.D. jacket off Lincoln hurriedly. “Jemma said Hive can smell blood. He’s going to be here any moment. We have to leave your jacket here.”

 

“And this too.” Lincoln dropped Yo-Yo’s cross on the pilot’s seat along with the bloodied jacket. Fitz remembered pocketing the cross in the jacket he lent to Daisy. He wasn’t sure when Lincoln took the necklace or why it had to stay, but there was no time for questions. They hurried off the Quinjet and hid themselves among boxes by the docking station.

 

Daisy appeared the next moment. She used her powers to push the warhead onto the Quinjet and tied down the weapon before Fitz or Lincoln could call out to her. Hive walked into the smaller plane.

 

The two Inhumans faced each other. Daisy stood tall and looked Hive in the eye. “Every Inhuman has a purpose. Lash saved me so I could end this.”

 

“S.H.I.E.L.D. has you fighting their wars again,” Hive said as he walked closer to Daisy. “We plan to end wars, remember? Bring peace.”

 

“You mean absolute power,” Daisy disagreed. “Well, not today. The autopilot coordinates have been set. This thing is going to outer space with you in it.” She walked to the side and pushed a button. The plane ramp began rising.

 

“Ward is still here,” Hive said. “I can just manually override the controls.”

 

“That’s why I had to come.” Lincoln jumped out of his hiding place and knocked Hive back with a bolt of electricity. “Fitz and I disabled the manual controls. Daisy!”

 

Daisy ran off the closing ramp. She and Lincoln stood side by side. The two of them sent blasts of electricity and vibrations against Hive as the Inhuman tried to come towards them. The ramp snapped shut and the Quinjet shot off into the sky, heading towards its preset destination.

 

Fitz wiped his face and turned towards Daisy, with every intention of yelling at her for running off alone. He needed to file his protest with Coulson and lecture Lincoln later too. Did no one remember they have a genius engineer on this team when they were making stupid self-sacrificing plans?

 

The words stopped in his throat when he saw Daisy and Lincoln together. Lincoln had his forehead resting against Daisy’s, and she leaned into Lincoln’s embrace.

 

“The vision, I thought…”

 

“I put my jacket and the cross in the Quinjet. The vision is true, but it’s Hive’s death. No one else’s.”

 

“I thought it was my purpose, to end this.”

 

“You did end it. You took the warhead and put it on the Quinjet. Hive would have wiped out anyone else on that plane and walked off. Only you could have stopped him.” Lincoln brought up his hands and gently placed them on Daisy’s face. “It was my purpose to save you.”

 

Daisy closed her eyes. Lincoln caressed her cheeks like he couldn’t believe she was there. The two didn’t kiss, but they stayed in each other’s arms.

 

Fitz walked to the side. He was going to find Jemma and make sure she was alright. Their friends have a lot of issues to process. They could give the lovebirds a joint lecture on making sacrificial plays later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Question about tags. Fitz and Jemma are supporting characters in this fic, but they do have their own side plot that accounts for about 20% of the overall story. Should I be tagging FitzSimmons as the secondary ship in the relationship tag? Or “background FitzSimmons” in the additional tags? 
> 
> \- For anyone waiting on the next chapter of F.I.T.S., I have a draft but I am not happy with it, so I am rewriting and hoping to have it out as soon as possible! Sorry about the wait but I’d rather take longer to update than posting something that I don’t like.


	3. Chapter 2: Daisy

She was warm. Daisy stretched and Lincoln was there, smiling at her. She snuggled into his arms. “I am so glad you are here.”

 

“Yes, but you don’t deserve him, do you?”

 

Daisy looked up and Hive was marching towards them from the Quinjet. She blasted him, but her powers have no effect.

 

“It was my purpose to save you,” Lincoln whispered.

 

He jumped in front of her. The Quinjet ramp snapped close, trapping Lincoln inside with Hive. It flew off.

 

“Noooooo!” Daisy screamed.

 

She opened her eyes, heart racing in her chest. Her skin was clammy from sweat. The recycled air felt cold against her face, like the wind blowing on the docking station when the Quinjet flew into space. Lincoln was with her then, not inside the small plane. It was only a dream.

 

Daisy left the bed and grabbed a jacket. Not one with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo. She shuddered. It might take her a long time before she could wear anything with workplace insignia again. She pulled the jacket on. It was one of Lincoln’s, reclaimed from his old apartment after the manhunt stopped. He must have left it in her bunk at some point and Simmons placed it among the small pile of clothes for her. The pile that was now all over the floor. At least there was nothing else in the containment room for her to shake off. Daisy began to pick up everything that fell down in her sleep.

 

A knock sounded on the door shortly after she was done.

 

“Come in,” Daisy called out.

 

Simmons opened the door with a hand behind her back.

 

“Hello,” Simmons said with a small smile. “Everything alright?”

 

“Had a nightmare, that’s all,” Daisy answered. “Did I knock out the cameras again?”

 

“We didn’t turn the cameras back on after they were fixed,” Simmons said. “You are not a prisoner here. Just because you insist on sleeping in the containment room doesn’t mean we are going to invade your privacy. My lab computer automatically shows an alert whenever the room experiences unusual activity, and I want to make sure you are feeling alright.”

 

“It was only a dream,” Daisy said. “Nothing to talk about.”

 

Simmons looked like she wanted to argue the point, but then she nodded.

 

“Well, since you are awake, I thought I would bring a present for you.” She took out the hand behind her back.

 

Daisy felt herself smile for the first time since coming back. “Daisies?”

 

Her friend walked into the room with the flowers. The bright yellow blooms were gathered in a plastic milk jug, with whimsical colored strings tied around the container.

 

“I bought them earlier today but didn’t find a chance to give them to you.” Jemma said. “You could use something cheerful, although this would look better in your room than in here.”

 

“You are checking on me because I can’t stop shaking things in my sleep,” Daisy pointed out as she took the flowers. “You put these in a plastic jug instead of a ceramic vase. I am a liability, Jemma. I can’t put people in any more danger because of me.”

 

“The nighttime vibrations have been decreasing in both frequency and intensity,” Jemma said. “It’s only been days since you left Hive’s control, not weeks or months. Your body is going through withdrawal and it won’t heal immediately, but it is recovering. You need to allow your mind to do the same. Trust yourself. We do.”

 

“I am not sure if it's possible.” No one knew how low she had sunk, except for Lincoln. She had wanted Hive to reinfect her. How could she trust herself when she knew how weak she was?

 

“That’s why I brought the flowers,” Jemma said with an encouraging smile. “You are Daisy. After everything that happened with Cal and Jiaying, you remembered they loved you once and chose to take the name they gave you. That’s who you are. You always find a bright spot in the darkness. I know things look bleak now, but you will make your way out of it.”

 

Daisy glanced at the flowers in her hands. They shone against the stark white walls of the containment room. She looked back up and met Jemma’s eyes.

 

“I don’t know how,” Daisy admitted. “After we buried my mother and erased my Dad’s memories, I just shoved everything away. Told myself to focus on helping other Inhumans. They are the closest thing I have to blood relatives now. Hive used that. He made me so happy because it finally felt like I had a real family. Now I am alone again. I’ve betrayed all of you, and I don’t deserve to stay in S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore. I don’t know where to go.”

 

“You are not going anywhere,” Jemma said. She came closer and hugged Daisy. “I am sorry I wasn’t there for you after you lost your parents, but I am here now. You are not alone. We are going to help you through this.”

 

“God, don’t apologize for being stranded on another planet,” Daisy said. She closed her eyes for a moment in Jemma’s embrace, willing herself not to cry, then she backed away. “Don’t crush the flowers, then your metaphor would really fall apart. Let’s go find some gin, and we can compare notes on how much Hive sucked.”

 

“As your friend, I wholly support that idea,” Jemma said. “As your medical care professional, I have to recommend you stay away from any addictive substances right now. How about tea instead?”

 

“Make it hot chocolate and you have a deal.”

 

Daisy placed the flowers by her bedside. The space outside was silent and still. Jemma waited by the open door. Daisy took a deep breath and walked out of the containment room with her friend.

 

No one else was moving about. They reached the kitchen and Jemma made a beeline for the kettle. Daisy watched her.

 

“It’s one o’clock in the morning,” Daisy said. “Why were you awake and checking the lab computer in the first place?”

 

Jemma paused. She turned around to face Daisy. “Nightmares.”

 

“Maveth?” At Jemma’s nod, Daisy snorted. “Shit, Hive really did mess up everything. I thought your nights were getting better.”

 

“The frequency of my nightmares have decreased,” Jemma said. “Sometimes it’s still hard to go back to sleep, and I didn’t want to wake Fitz, so I thought I’d go into the lab and do some work.”

 

“Right, you and Fitz are sleeping together now,” Daisy said. “I am really happy for you guys, and, ah, congratulations on the grandson? I am not sure I understand how that works.”

 

“It’s the multiverse,” Jemma explained. “Biologically speaking, Deke shares our DNA, but his grandparents are a different version of me and Fitz. What happened in his timeline might not happen in our universe and vice versa. Time is not linear. Nothing is destined and we always have free choice.”

 

“Okay,” Daisy said. “Still not quite getting it, but whatever you just said sounds a lot like the science mumbo jumbo you used to argue with Fitz about space time theory, and I know better than to get in the middle of that.”

 

Jemma laughed. For a moment, they were back in simpler times. Two friends bonding over gin and shenanigans, teasing each other about the unbelievable things they’ve seen in their work and life.

 

The kettle whistled. Jemma turned to the shelves for tea leaves and hot cocoa mix. Daisy snapped back to the present. No gin for her now.

 

They sat down on a couch in the lounge with their respective drinks. Daisy took a sip of her hot chocolate.

 

“How is it?” Jemma asked.

 

“Good, although Fitz is still the hot chocolate king because you don’t believe in the power of whipped cream,” Daisy answered. She placed her cup on the coffee table. “Speaking of Fitz, I never apologized to you. For hurting him in Bucharest. I don’t know if you two were together by then, but obviously he’s always been important to you, and I am sorry.”

 

Jemma put down her tea cup with a clang. “Is that what you are apologizing for?”

 

Daisy looked at her. “Not just for this. Everything I’ve done—”

 

“No,” Jemma said. “You don’t need to apologize for what you did under Hive’s sway. You weren’t yourself. I am talking about after you came back.”

 

“After?” Daisy asked. Did Jemma know about her plea to Hive to take her back? How? Why would Jemma bring her flowers and hot chocolate then?

 

“When I came to your cell, you said they sent me because I was the only one you didn’t hurt _personally_ ,” Jemma said. “Coulson took you into S.H.I.E.L.D. and Lincoln’s your boyfriend. You used your powers on Fitz and Mack. May—”

 

“May lost Andrew because of me.”

 

“May cares about you as much as Coulson does,” Jemma said. “She watches out for all of us.” She stared at Daisy with a fierce determination. “We are a team. I am not your mentor or your boyfriend, but it doesn’t mean I care about you any less. It was just as difficult for me to watch you being controlled by Hive. I don’t blame you for what you did under sway, but if you think you only hurt me by attacking my boyfriend, then you really have no idea how much our friendship means to me.”

 

Daisy blinked away tears. “I am sorry. Of course you care. I don’t deserve it. You don’t know what I’ve done. I…”

 

“Stop,” Jemma said. “I don’t know all the details of what you went through or what you’ve done, but it doesn’t change the fact that you are my friend. You don’t have to earn my affection. I already care about you, and I always will. Alright?”

 

“Okay.” Daisy let the tears fell then. She rested her head on Jemma’s shoulder and sobbed as Jemma hugged her. She was safe.

 

* * *

 

She was warm. Daisy opened her eyes and found a quilt covering her and Jemma. They must have fallen asleep sitting on the couch. Fitz smiled at her.

 

“Didn’t meant to wake you,” Fitz said. “You alright?”

 

“Yeah,” Daisy said as she straightened and rubbed her eyes.

 

Jemma stirred beside her. “Fitz? What are you doing here? I didn’t want to wake you.”

 

“I woke up and you weren’t there, so I had to come find you.”

 

“You should have gone back to sleep,” Jemma said with a yawn. “You’ve been working too hard at fixing the base, and I was just grabbing a drink with Daisy. It’s not like I was going anywhere off base.”

 

_Unless an alien monolith sucked you away again_ , Daisy answered for Fitz silently. She still remembered the look on Fitz’s face when they discovered Jemma’s disappearance.

 

“Well it’s a good thing I came along anyway, or else you two are going to wake up cold and shivering in the morning,” Fitz said. “Do you want to go back to sleep? Or should I make some tea?”

 

“Tea would be nice,” Jemma said.

 

“I won’t say no to a new cup of hot chocolate,” Daisy said. “Jemma doesn’t believe in putting whipped cream on top.”

 

“Tea and a proper cup of hot chocolate, coming right up,” Fitz said. He took their cups and went to the kitchen area.

 

Daisy looked at the clock on the wall. It was too late, or too early, to be awake, but she wasn’t ready to go back to her room. Jemma must felt the same way and glanced around the lounge.

 

“Ooh, board games!” Jemma went to a corner shelf. “We haven’t played together for a while. Let’s see. Chess, not a group game. Scrabble, you and Fitz always challenge my words. Pandemic, probably not appropriate. Settlers of Catan…”

 

“Wait,” Daisy said. “Pandemic is about working together to prevent the spread of infections right? We knocked Hive and his pathogen to outer space. This should be a piece of cake.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Like you said, we are a team. I am trying to remember that.”

 

“Of course we are a team,” Fitz said as he came back with a tray of drinks and snacks. “Ah, Pandemic. Jemma’s going to talk our heads off about the scientific inaccuracies. I hope I get to be a scientist.”

 

“Statistically speaking, the chances of a disease spreading like that…”

 

Daisy settled into the couch while Fitz and Jemma bickered about science. She drank her hot chocolate. It was sweet and warmed her to the bones.

 

They played the game together. Eventually everyone started yawning and they put things away. Jemma looked at Daisy in concern.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?”

 

“You can barely keep your eyes open,” Daisy said. “Go back to bed and you can still get another two or three hours of sleep. I will grab a shower and then maybe some breakfast.”

 

“Alright, come find us if you need anything,” Jemma said.

 

Daisy watched her friends leave together. Fitz had his hand on the small of Jemma’s back, and Jemma smiled at him softly. She was glad they finally worked through their issues and came together. They deserved happiness.

 

A quick look at the time showed it was half past four o’clock in the morning. May would be up for Tai Chi soon. Despite knowing May cared, or perhaps because she knew May cared, Daisy wasn’t ready to face her mentor yet. She walked out of the lounge.

 

Daisy meant to go back to the containment room, but she found herself lingering outside the medical bay instead. She won’t wake Lincoln. Just a quick peek to make sure he was okay.

 

She opened the door with as little sound as she could manage. The room was dark. Daisy walked quietly to the far side of the room and drew up a corner of the curtain. Lincoln shot up straight with a ball of electricity in his hand.

 

“Daisy?” Lincoln relaxed in his cot and waved. The energy in his hand dispersed  while a light turned on. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Can’t sleep and want to check on you,” Daisy said. She looked down. “Sorry, I don’t mean to scare you.”

 

“It’s okay,” Lincoln said. “I am a bit jumpy here, that’s all.”

 

“You’ve lived on base for months now,” Daisy pointed out. “I know it has never been home for you, but you slept here just fine before.”

 

“I had you,” Lincoln said. “Even before we were together, I could fall asleep when I knew you would watch my back.”

 

Daisy snapped her eyes back to Lincoln’s face. “You still have me.”

 

“I know, but I am not sure if you have the energy to watch out for other people right now,” Lincoln said. He gave her a small smile. “We need to work on ourselves first, remember? You have a lot to deal with already. It’s not fair to ask you to take on my issues at the same time.”

 

“What are we then?” Daisy asked. “Is there still an us?”

 

“I’d like to think we are friends, no matter what happens,” Lincoln said. He was trying to sound reassuring, but his eyes were pained. “You don’t need me, and I can’t offer anything that you want right now. Maybe later, when we’ve both healed a bit, we can try again?”

 

_I want you_. Daisy didn’t say it. Asking to stay never changed anything. She learned that by the sixth time she was sent back to the orphanage.

 

“We can be friends,” Daisy said instead. “I should go. Let you get some more sleep.” She began to turn away.

 

“Do you want to stay?” Lincoln asked.

 

Daisy glanced back behind her shoulder. Lincoln’s palm was open atop his blanket, and he looked at her with tentative hope. He actually seemed like he would like her to remain in the room.

 

“Okay.”

 

She pulled up a chair next to Lincoln’s bed, and sat down beside him.

 

“So, what did you do earlier when you couldn’t sleep?” Lincoln asked.

 

“I was hanging out with Fitz and Jemma,” Daisy said. “Jemma brought me this beautiful bouquet of daisies…”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I’ve never played Pandemic. It just seemed like a good choice according to Google because I wanted the Bus Kids to play a collaborative game for the scene. If I’ve misunderstood the game wildly and it’s inappropriate for the team-as-family feeling I am aiming for, please let me know.
> 
> \- Next chapter, May’s POV!


	4. Chapter 3: May

May walked into the Director’s office and closed the door behind her.

 

“What are you doing?” May asked.

 

“May, good morning to you too,” Coulson said. He remained sitting at his desk. “I am working. It’s only been couple of weeks since Hive. There’s still a lot of stuff to wrap up.”

 

“Exactly, you are wrapping up,” May said. “It’s eight o’clock in the morning. You should be calling meetings and handing out new assignments. Instead you’ve been giving people time to do paperwork. Why?”

 

“Because soon I won’t be the Director anymore,” Coulson said with a rueful smile. “I want everything in order for the next person in charge.”

 

May wanted to scoff. There was no S.H.I.E.L.D. without Coulson. He had built the whole organization back up from the ashes after the Hydra uprising. Something in his eyes indicated he was serious though. She went for the shortest question.

 

“Why?”

 

“The President’s not exactly happy with my management after Hive stole the warhead,” Coulson said. “We are already off the books. He can disband S.H.I.E.L.D. at any time. Fury’s toolbox alone isn’t enough to support everything we need to do. It’s easier for me to step down and smooth things over. Keep the agency alive.”

 

“That’s not the whole reason,” May said. Coulson had never been one to back down from a challenge, and he could charm almost anyone when he needed to. “I want the truth.”

 

“We almost lost Daisy,” Coulson said quietly. “She was going to shut herself in the Quinjet, to prevent Hive from manually overriding the controls. If Fitz and Lincoln haven’t been there, we would have lost her.”

 

“Yes, the plan was flawed,” May acknowledged. “As Fitz spent several hours pointing out to everyone. That’s why we have a team. You made a mistake. Our people saw it and stepped in to fix things. No one expected you to be perfect.”

 

“I made more than one mistake,” Coulson said. “I crossed the line on Maveth, and I’ve lost my way ever since then. You said it yourself, I was somehow okay with sacrificing Lincoln and making you do my dirty work. How do I trust myself to lead after this?”

 

“You recognize your mistake and you learn from it,” May said. “That’s the only way to do this job.”

 

“Yeah, but I have to do it without putting our people in danger,” Coulson said. “Hive came here because I made a mistake. We got lucky this time. I can’t count on luck. Someone else needs to take charge.”

 

There was no talking to Coulson when he got stubborn like this. May changed tactics. “You can’t dump S.H.I.E.L.D. on just anyone. Who do you think will make a better Director? And don’t say me.”

 

“You would make an awesome Director if you and Talbot could work together without killing each other first,” Coulson said. “Daisy’s still healing. What do you think about Mack? His heart’s in the right place, and he’s got experience. Deke said he’s the Director after I retired in the alternate universe. All I need is to convince Talbot.”

 

“Mack would make a good Director,” May said. She studied Coulson’s face. “Did Deke mention why you retired in the other universe?”

 

“Maybe I decided it would be nice to go to Tahiti,” Coulson answered. “I heard it’s a magical place.”

 

“You are not telling me everything.”

 

“No,” Coulson admitted. “I don’t understand everything FitzSimmons said about the multiverse, but I know that our timeline doesn’t have to follow the other world’s. What Deke told me about his future will be taken into consideration, but we can’t base our decisions on his information alone.”

 

“You mean _you_ will consider Deke’s information, choose what to share with us, and make decisions from there,” May said.

 

After his initial shock at landing in another universe’s past, Deke had became much more tight-lipped. The boy never stopped talking, but he clearly knew how to keep secrets. She would talk to Deke and extract the information. It was simply annoying for Coulson to make her take the extra step.

 

“Keeping secrets is never a good idea, Phil.”

 

“I promise I am not hiding a carving obsession from your this time,” Coulson said. His expression softened. “We will talk later. Maybe after you come back and we are both regular agent again?”

 

“I am only leaving for a week,” May said.

 

“Take as long as you need,” Coulson said. “I will be here. Are you sure you don’t want any of us to come to the memorial service?”

 

“No.” May shook her head. “Everyone here already said goodbye at the cremation. Not all of Andrew’s friends and relatives know about S.H.I.E.L.D., and it would be easier to keep things that way.”

 

“Okay,” Coulson said. “Just let us know if you change your mind.”

 

She would not. There was no point in talking more about it, but Coulson was trying to help in his own way. She nodded at him and left the office. Her leave would officially begin tomorrow, but she had already finished everything on her to-do list. She headed towards the gym.

 

Lincoln was wandering around the empty gym like a lost child. He became alert when he saw her.

 

“Agent May, funny running into you here. I heard you’ve requested time off?”

 

“Funny, I thought Simmons said you can’t leave the medical bay yet.”

 

Lincoln had the grace to blush as he rested his weight on his crutches.

 

“Obviously no training yet, just thought a walk around the base would be nice. Exercise, you know?”

 

Doctors. They made the worst patients. She went to the point.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I want to know if you will be coming back,” Lincoln said.

 

“Why?” May asked. The young man worked well with her on missions, and he had tried to help her find meaning in Andrew’s death, but she didn’t think he would care so much about her presence on base.

 

“I told Coulson I am leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. after Hive,” Lincoln said. “Wasn’t planning on being stuck in the sick bed for over two weeks.” His hold on the crutches tightened. “Daisy is safe here. She has plenty of people who care about her, and she will see it eventually. You are special to her though. I know you will always watch out for her, but I need to say it out loud. Please take care of her after I am gone.”

 

“I will keep an eye on Daisy,” May said. “But you should stay and take care of her yourself.”

 

“She doesn’t need me,” Lincoln said. “What I said before, about the three of you being one messed up family? I could have used better words, but I was right. Whether she admits or not, you and Coulson are the closest thing Daisy has to parents. She needs her family right now.”

 

May forced herself to use her voice. “Don’t say that.”

 

“Don’t say what?” Lincoln asked. “That you are a mother figure to Daisy?”

 

“You know about Bahrain,” May said. It was a statement, not a question. Lincoln’s expression told her she was right. She made herself go on. “I killed that child. I am no mother, and I know it.”

 

“You stopped an out-of-control Inhuman from killing people, when you had no powers yourself,” Lincoln said. “Katya wasn’t ever supposed to go through the mists. Her mother stole the crystals and put her through Terrigenesis without any preparation. Do you know how many Inhumans were standing by when I came out of the cocoon? The room itself was designed to stand against fire, force, teleportation, everything. Even then, I almost burned down Afterlife before I learned to control my powers.”

 

Lincoln shook his head in remembrance before he continued.

 

“Jiaying was outraged that S.H.I.E.L.D. took out Katya when it was her responsibility to do so, but she never denied that Katya needed to be stopped. The fact that you were the one who did it doesn’t mean you can’t be a mother. Daisy certainly sees you as one. She hides behind jokes, but it’s true.”

 

May stared into Lincoln’s eyes. He actually believed what he was saying. She changed the topic.

 

“Why are you leaving?”

 

“I don’t belong here,” Lincoln said. “S.H.I.E.L.D. is doing good work. Your agents are real life heroes. That’s not me. I am a guy who happens to have powers, but all these life-or-death missions are too much. I don’t want to hurt anyone, and I need to leave before my control slips.”

 

“What will you do instead?”

 

“Don’t know,” Lincoln admitted. “Travel and see if I can find a place to start over. Help people heal. There are always places that need a doctor.”

 

“We need one here,” May said. “You can go save people in war-torn countries if it’s what you want to do, but others are doing that already. I only know one doctor who’s trained in Inhuman biology, and only one agency that’s helping Inhumans right now.”

 

“Dr. Simmons is very knowledgeable…”

 

“Simmons didn’t go to medical school,” May interrupted him. “She performed her first surgery two years ago on a lab table against a ticking bomb. We forced her into the field medic role when Daisy was shot twice in the abdomen. I trust her judgment over yours when it comes to fighting alien viruses, but I’ll prefer having a trained physician for our Inhuman agents and assets. I am sure Simmons would agree.”

 

“Simmons was the first to treat Daisy?” Lincoln blanched. “I’ve seen Daisy’s scars. She could have died. There wasn’t a medic with you?”

 

“No,” May said. “And that happened when she was still Skye. I don’t know how her body would have dealt with the injury if she already had her powers then.”

 

Lincoln wavered. May watched his face, and she remembered another agent from not so long ago. She had accused Hunter of staying in S.H.I.E.L.D. only for love, and the man proved her wrong. Hunter gave up his entire career to protect the agency, to keep the rest of the team in the fight. Lincoln had been clutching to Daisy as his emotional support, but he didn’t turn when Daisy was under Hive’s sway. He gave himself less credit than he deserved.

 

“I don’t know what’s going on between you and Daisy,” May said. “The base is big enough for two people. Stay in the lab if you want to.”

 

“Really?” Lincoln asked.

 

“You are more than your powers,” May said. “S.H.I.E.L.D. agents don’t stay if they only want to be heroes. There’s no glamor. Our hands get dirty. This job takes everything we can give and sometimes more. We stay because we need to do the right thing. You want to help people? Do it here.”

 

“You really think I can help?” Lincoln said. “Inhumans. Humans. I can do some good here?”

 

May took a clean towel from the side and tossed it at him. Lincoln let go of his crutches and grabbed it reflectively. He was wobbly, but he stayed on his feet.

 

“We’ll start Tai Chi and breathing exercises after I come back,” May said. “It will help you stay grounded if you are worried about control. FitzSimmons haven’t made much progress in trying to reverse Radcliffe’s Primitives process on our agents, and they could use a doctor’s help. There’s plenty of work to do.”

 

“Thank you,” Lincoln said. He looked more certain of himself. “I will go to the lab right away.”

 

May watched Lincoln leave. Simmons would lecture him on leaving the medical bay too early. Fitz would snuck hot cocoa to him later in solidarity of romantic fools. Daisy needed to talk to him at some point. Making a grand self-sacrificing gesture wasn’t fair to the one left behind. The kids still have work to do, but they would help each other heal.

 

* * *

 

 

Footsteps paused by the lounge door. May waited for almost a minute before Daisy came in and sat down by her on the couch.

 

“Hey, I didn’t know you do origami,” Daisy said.

 

“I don’t,” May said. She finished making the flower in her hands. “It’s a paper lotus.”

 

“Some Chinese Buddhists fold them for the dead before the funeral, right?” Daisy asked. “Was Andrew a Buddhist?”

 

“No,” May said. “My grandmother was. On the night before her funeral, the entire family sat together and folded paper lotuses for her. Andrew did too.”

 

May placed the flower down on the coffee table. The paper was wrong and she hadn’t meant to start folding when she sat down. A memory rose unbidden.

 

_這個孫女婿還不錯，有心啦。_

 

One of the Mandarin-speaking aunts had said that about Andrew, and a number of voices agreed. It was the first time her extended family acknowledged the marriage, calling Andrew a grandson-in-law. All because they finally saw he had a heart, one so warm and caring and capable of love. Like she used to be. Like she might be again someday.

 

“Andrew knew my grandmother used to come by whenever my mother went away on missions,” May said. “So he sat with us and folded. Everyone was sharing stories of my grandmother in Cantonese or Mandarin. I thought he would be bored. He said it was good to see me with my family. I haven’t thought about that night in years.”

 

“You really loved each other,” Daisy said. Her shoulders slumped. “I am sorry. If it wasn’t for me, maybe you could have worked something out in the end.”

 

Could they? If Lash was still Andrew inside, she wouldn’t have cared about his changed looks or new abilities, but would she have been able to overlook the killings and the lies?

 

“Love can’t solve everything,” May said. “He didn’t trust himself or me enough to tell me about the Terrigenesis. Just like I couldn’t tell him the truth about Bahrain.”

 

“I never apologized to you about that.” Daisy bit her lip. “I threw Bahrain in your face. I… I chose my mother over you, like I chose Hive over you.”

 

“You trusted your mother,” May said. “And you didn’t choose Hive. He infected you.”

 

“I did,” Daisy whispered. “When I went to the Zephyr, it wasn’t to fight. I asked Hive to take me back.” Daisy looked up with tears in her eyes. “And he couldn’t. Andrew made me immune. That’s when I fought him.”

 

May turned towards Daisy. The young woman crashed into her. May felt the tears fell, and she slowly brought up a hand to pat Daisy’s hair.

 

“I would have hurt you again,” Daisy sobbed against her shoulder. “All of you. S.H.I.E.L.D. took me in and I kept abandoning you because I wanted a family. I am sorry.”

 

May continued to stroke Daisy’s hair. She remembered what Lincoln had said.

 

“Did anyone ever told you about what happened after Quinn shot you?”

 

“What do you mean?” Daisy rose her head.

 

“We were in the waiting room,” May said. “A doctor came out and said things didn’t look good, that the team should notify your family. Coulson said we were your family.” She looked Daisy straight in the eyes. “It was true then, and it’s true now. We may hurt each other, but we forgive and move on. Because we choose each other. We choose to be a family.”

 

Daisy nodded, straightened, and wiped her eyes. They sat together for a while before Daisy spoke again.

 

“Just to be clear, it’s only a metaphor right? Because I assume we are pretending Ward didn’t exist in that story. Plus FitzSimmons are sleeping together now and that would be incestuous if we really consider ourselves one big family…”

 

Daisy’s eyes were still red, but at least she was making jokes again. May took another piece of paper.

 

“Can you teach me how to fold a paper lotus?” Daisy asked.

 

May showed her. The paper wasn’t the right kind and neither of them believed. They kept folding anyway.

 

“So, tell me more about Andrew. How did you two meet?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 這個孫女婿還不錯，有心啦: “This grandson-in-law is not bad, has heart.” The last part 有心 literally translates to “have heart” and doesn’t have an exact English equivalent. Here it roughly means being considerate/thoughtful of others. I wanted the idea of heart and healing to be a theme in this story, hence the word choice. 
> 
> \- Folding paper lotus is *not* a widespread cultural practice among all Chinese people. It’s specific to only certain types of Buddhism and technically one’s supposed to recite religious texts while folding. I just don’t see May sitting idly the night before Andrew’s memorial service. She would be doing *something* so I chose to have her folding lotuses and have Daisy join her.


	5. Chapter 4: Daisy

Daisy walked into the Director’s office without knocking. Coulson looked at her and she remembered the last time she barged in here, pretending to be a champion for her fellow Inhumans while secretly undermining her team. The words faltered in her throat. 

 

“Daisy?”

 

She shook her head to clear the memories. There were more important topics. 

 

“What do you mean, you are stepping down?” Daisy asked. “Where will you go?”

 

“I am just stepping down as S.H.I.E.L.D.’s director,” Coulson said. “I will still be around.”

 

“But why?” 

 

“Like I said at the meeting, it’s time for a change.”

 

Daisy crossed her arms. He was dodging the question and she needed to know why. 

 

“It makes no sense,” Daisy said. “You built this organization back from the grounds up. The government is trying to shove Sokovia Accords down our throats and the Watchdogs are still out there preaching hate. Now is not the time for a change in leadership. The President and you haven’t seen eye to eye since Rosalind Price died, but Talbot is starting to work with you.” She paused. “Is it because of me?”

 

“No,” Coulson answered. “Talbot knows you were under Hive’s control. He doesn’t blame you.”

 

“But I made you look bad,” Daisy said. “You trusted me with my own team of Inhumans, and I failed.”

 

“You took the initiative to assemble your team when Giyera captured our plane, and you successfully rescued us,” Coulson said. “No one knew that Hive could sway Inhumans. It wasn’t your fault.”

 

Daisy bit her lip. She didn’t want to argue the point. 

 

“So if it’s not me, then why are you stepping down?”

 

“Because I am tired,” Coulson said. He gave her a wry smile. “I never thought I’d be the director. Fury’s the kind of the man you expect to outlast everyone. Then he dumped S.H.I.E.L.D. in my lap and walked away. I’ve been piecing everything together and now we finally have some breathing room again. There are threats, but nothing immediate that’s going to tear the Earth apart. I’d like to take a break myself.”

 

“You deserve it,” Daisy acknowledged. “But will you stay with S.H.I.E.L.D.? Not going off to Tahiti like Deke said?”

 

“How much did Deke tell you about the future?” Coulson asked.

 

Not a damn thing. Daisy didn’t pay much attention to FitzSimmons’ adult grandson at first. As she began to spend more time with Fitz and Jemma, it was impossible to ignore the time traveler. He was amazed by the most simple things. She didn’t get any actual information out of him though, other than the tidbit about Coulson’s future retirement. Watching Deke talk was like seeing an upgraded version of Jemma’s attempts at lying. He babbled nonstop, but he managed to say only random things. 

 

“I know they are going bring back Zima in less than two years,” Daisy said. 

 

“Let’s see if we can introduce him to another beverage before then,” Coulson said. “I am not going to Tahiti just yet. You won’t lose me.”

 

Daisy shuddered at the thought of losing Coulson. He’s not telling her everything, but he’s staying, and that’s good enough for her. 

 

“So if you are going back to being a regular agent, does that mean I can call you A.C. again?” 

 

Coulson gave her a pointed look that clearly said  _ no _ . Oh well, she was going to bring back the A.C. moniker and he couldn’t stop her. Daisy turned to leave, then she paused by the door. 

 

“Wait, who’s going to be the new director after you step down?”

 

“That’s to be determined,” Coulson said. His tone was a little too casual. “Talbot and Ellis are bringing in their own man. Talbot does promise that the new director will be friendly towards Inhumans, so you don’t have to worry.” 

 

Daisy knew then. Stepping down might have been Coulson’s own idea, but he had a successor in mind and the government ignored him. Ellis and Talbot are assigning a new director because they didn’t trust his choice. Coulson had done everything to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. alive. She was the only blemish on his record. Daisy squared her shoulders and left. She would toe the line from now on. The new director wouldn’t find any more reasons to punish Coulson because of her. 

 

Walking down the hallway felt both familiar and strange. The Playground had been her home for over two years now. As she’d once told her mother, she had never stayed at a place for this long before. Even with the base’s immense size and S.H.I.E.L.D.’s long list of personnel, she knew the names and faces of the agents walking past her. They caught her eye and looked away. Right, they knew her as well. Who she was, and what she had done.

 

She made a detour to the lab. Maybe Jemma or Fitz would want a mid-morning tea break. They were busy bickering when she entered the room. 

 

“I am telling you, he doesn’t need any pills. Neither of us is lactose intolerant!” Fitz argued. 

 

“But we don’t know about his father’s side, and he got so sick last time!” Jemma countered. 

 

“Hey guys? Everything okay?” Daisy asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Fitz said. “Just telling Jemma she doesn’t need to make custom lactase pills for Deke. He’s going to be fine as long as he doesn’t eat an entire gallon of ice cream in ten minutes again.”

 

“Please, as if your grandson would be able to resist sweets,” Jemma said. “Besides, you are the one taking him out, and you two are definitely going to encourage each other.” 

 

Fitz had a sheepish look. Daisy didn’t bother to hide her snickering. 

 

“So the boys are going out for ice cream then?” Daisy asked. 

 

“Milkshakes, actually,” Fitz said. “Deke’s never had them before, and he needs more drinks options. May bought him an entire bottle of limoncello the other day, and he did  _ not _ feel well the next morning. Figured we should stay away from alcohol for a while. Lincoln found a homemade ice cream place with great reviews.”

 

“Lincoln’s going with you?” Daisy didn’t know why she was surprised. Lincoln had been working in the lab since he recovered from his wound. It would be nice for him to make friends with his colleagues. 

 

“He‘s been working too hard,” Jemma  said. “We’ve made excellent progress towards reversing Radcliffe’s Primitives process, but he needs to step out of the lab at some point.” She gave Daisy a sly look. “I am sure he won’t mind having some company.”

 

Daisy hadn’t told anyone that Lincoln left her. It seemed like Lincoln didn’t say anything either. She went for a casual shrug.

 

“I am glad he’s going with Fitz and Deke then,” Daisy said.

 

Fitz and Jemma exchanged a look. To Daisy’s surprise, Fitz tackled the question first. 

 

“You don’t think he wants to spend time with you?” 

 

“We broke up,” Daisy said. “If it even counts as a breakup. We never made it official.”

 

Jemma scoffed. “Maybe you didn’t talk about it, but he’s definitely your boyfriend.”

 

“Not anymore,” Daisy said. She kept her tone light. “Don’t worry, we are still friends. It’s not middle school. You don’t have to choose sides or anything.”

 

“I am sorry,” Jemma said. Her tone was gentler. “Sometimes love alone isn’t enough. You need the timing to be right.”

 

“Who said anything about love?” Daisy said. “We were… whatever we were. Just having fun. Being together.”

 

Both Fitz and Jemma raised their eyebrows. Daisy shifted her weight from one leg to another under their disbelieving looks. 

 

“You don’t have to love him back,” Fitz said. “But you do know how he feels about you, right?”

 

“Felt,” Daisy said. “... I don’t know, I’m the attractive friend who kissed him and dragged him into something, then betrayed him and almost got him killed?”

 

“You are the girl he loves,” Fitz stated as a matter of fact. “Again, you are not obligated to return his feelings, but don’t pretend they aren’t there. That’s not fair to you or to him.”

 

“And how do you know?” Daisy asked. “Did he, did he say something?”

 

“He doesn’t need to,” Jemma said. “We can see it.”

 

Jemma got it wrong. Lincoln couldn’t love her. Not after everything she had done. That was why he wanted to put a break on them in the first place. She was too damaged. Not good enough. 

 

“I should go,” Daisy said. “Need to get some training in. Catch you guys later, okay?”

 

Fitz and Jemma gave her matching expressions of disapproval. So it wasn’t her best attempt at deflection. She needed to leave. 

 

Daisy walked out of the lab and headed straight towards the gym. Punching something would help. She turned a corner and froze. 

 

“Hi,” Lincoln said. “Are you okay?”

 

“You caught me by surprise, that’s all,” Daisy said. There, she kept her voice from shaking. “I just came from the lab. Fitz is probably ready to leave for milkshakes now. Have fun.” She began to move past him. 

 

“Actually, I was looking for you,” Lincoln said. “You were surprised by Coulson’s announcement at the morning meeting. I want to see if you are okay.”

 

“I am fine,” Daisy said. “Coulson’s still around. Things won’t change that much.”

 

Lincoln didn’t look like he believed her, but to Daisy’ relief, he didn’t press the question. He gave her a soft smile. “If you say so.”

 

“No need to worry about me,” Daisy said. She started to walk away before a question occurred to her. “How did you know where to find me?”

 

“You always want to move when your emotions are running high,” Lincoln said. “Figured you would come to the gym and punch something.”

 

An inexplicable anger rose in her. 

 

“So you think you know me now?” Daisy said. “You’ve seen me at my worst. You know what I am capable of. Congratulations. Now you know me beyond the fact that I am a great kisser and can take you down in a match.” And he didn’t like what he saw, did he?

 

“I know you care about people, sometimes too much,” Lincoln said. 

 

He took a step closer to her and started to reach for her face, then he stopped and dropped his arms back to his sides. Daisy missed his warmth before he even touched her.

 

“Daisy? What’s wrong?” Lincoln asked. 

 

“What do you care?” Daisy bit out. 

 

“I always care,” Lincoln said. “You are upset. Did I do something?”

 

_ You left me. _ Daisy wanted to scream. Instead she lifted her chin.

 

“Nothing,” Daisy said. “You don’t have to care about me anymore. We broke up, remember?”

 

“Because you need time to heal,” Lincoln said. He was watching her closely. “You know that, right? That I will jump back in the moment you are ready?”

 

“And who decides if I am ready?”

 

“You do. When you are ready to forgive yourself.”

 

Daisy almost took a step back. Lincoln’s eyes anchored her in place. 

 

“What if I can never do that?” Daisy asked. 

 

“I’ll still be here, waiting for you,” Lincoln answered. 

 

She wanted to believe him. May knew how low she had sunk and still embraced her. Jemma counted her a friend regardless to the full extent of her fall. Maybe, just maybe, he would stay. 

 

Lincoln held out an open palm. Daisy hesitated. He didn’t move away. 

 

She put her hand into his. Warmth went from his fingertips to her heart. Lincoln wasn’t using his powers, but she felt a sense of exhilaration like the first time she trusted him with her hand. Instead of sending her afloat in the air, now he grounded her, and she became steady enough to listen to the quieter sounds. The whirring of machines and weapons were loud, but she could hear the gentle vibrations in the soil around her. 

 

“What are you feeling?” Lincoln asked.

 

“The Earth,” Daisy said. “I’ve lived in this base for over two years now, and it just hit me that we are really underground. I can feel the vibrations everywhere.”

 

“So you are finally putting down some roots,” Lincoln said. 

 

“Yeah,” Daisy said. “And you?”

 

“I am finding a place for myself too,” Lincoln said. His eyes never left her face. “I thought that I need to figure out where I am, before I can offer you a home, but maybe that’s wrong. Maybe we should be helping each other, to search for our place in the world.”

 

Daisy took a deep breath. She wasn’t making a great jump, but taking a small step, with his hand in hers. “I would like that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sorry for the late update. Real life has intervened but I promise I am still working on this story! Next chapter, Mack’s POV.


	6. Chapter 5: Mack

The air buzzed as the Quinjet flew through the sky. Mack finally had enough of the silence.

 

“Hey, you ok?” Mack asked.

 

“No,” Lincoln answered. He drew his eyes back from the empty space he was staring at. “That girl Ruby. She’s just a kid.”

 

“That’s why we took her in,” Mack said. “So she can have a new life.”

 

“Away from everything she knows?” Lincoln said.

 

“Away from people who raised her to be some super Nazi,” Mack said. The image of his baby girl flashed before his eyes. “Good parents don’t do that. When you have a kid, all you want is for her to grow up healthy and happy. No one should plan on making their kid a mass killer.”

 

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. “That sounds like you are speaking from experience.”

 

“I know what I would do if I have the chance to raise a child,” Mack said. He didn’t want to talk about Hope. It still hurt too much. “Davis, back me up here.”

 

“My kid’s not going to be born yet for few more months,” Davis said from the pilot’s seat. “But I can promise that my baby is never going to Nazi school.”

 

“No, but what if S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy comes knocking on your door in 20 years?” Lincoln said. “We know we are the good guys, but Hydra thinks it’s making life better for its people too. From Ruby’s point of view, we are the ones who destroyed her family legacy and stopped her from saving the world.”

 

“So what then? We should have left her there?” Mack asked.

 

“Of course not,” Lincoln said. “Assuming Coulson and Talbot captured Hale, we needed to take down the secret Hydra base at the same time. All I am saying is, there’s a kid whose whole life just came crashing down. Ruby’s been told that everything she’s ever learned are lies, and she’s cut off from all her friends and family. Unless we do something to help her, she’s going to lash out. Trust me, I’ve been there.”

 

“You didn’t turn out too bad,” Mack said.

 

“You tagged me like a dog when I ran from S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Lincoln pointed out.

 

“Then you decided to come to me,” Mack said. “When you realized that we weren’t your enemies after all.”

 

“I’ve seen enough by then to trust that you are fair to Inhumans, even when you don’t like all this alien superpowers stuff,” Lincoln said. “Ruby didn’t watch her mentor murder innocent people. She wasn’t already questioning her leader’s actions. All she knows of S.H.I.E.L.D. right now is that we took her into custody by force.”

 

“The Director will make sure she learns the truth,” Mack said.

 

“The new Director?” Lincoln asked.

 

Damn it. For a moment Mack forgot Coulson wasn’t in charge anymore. He hadn’t always accepted Coulson’s leadership. The man devoted way too much energy to alien matters when there were plenty of human problems that needed solving. Sometime over the past year though, the line between humans and Inhumans blurred. As Elena said, the true fight was between good and evil. Coulson might stray a little close to the middle sometimes, but he did trust Coulson to ultimately stand on the right side.

 

“I am sure Director Mace will do his best,” Mack said. As the senior agent, he couldn’t openly doubt their new leader in front of Lincoln and Davis. “We made initial contact. Our mission report should include recommendations for the asset’s future. Any ideas?”

 

“Get her to a good psychologist,” Davis said.

 

“One that is not secretly hunting down powered individuals,” Lincoln added. “Does S.H.I.E.L.D. even have any?”

 

“Unfortunately Dr. Garner was our only psychologist that had both the required clearance and the ability to keep an open mind,” Mack admitted. “It’s a little difficult to find someone who accepts alien experimentations and still passes the security check.”

 

Both Davis and Lincoln groaned.

 

“What color clearance does a psychologist get?” Davis asked. “Black for nightmares? White for scrubs?”

 

“I don’t think those colors are in the rainbow,” Lincoln said. “And psychologists don’t wear scrubs.”

 

“Ah, a little professional rivalry there, Dr. Campbell?” Davis said.

 

“Not really,” Lincoln said. “Let’s face it, anyone S.H.I.E.L.D. trusts to treat its assets and agents is going to be well established in the field. I am still paying off my student loans.”

 

“Hey, don’t underestimate yourself,” Mack said. “Twenty-eight agents got their lives back because of you.”

 

“Some life,” Lincoln sighed. “I can’t reverse the Primitives process completely. The damage to their eyes and facial structures are permanent.”

 

“But they got their minds back,” Mack said. “Fitz and Simmons said they couldn’t have done it so soon without your understanding of Inhuman biology. Take credit for it. You did good, man.”

 

“Thanks,” Lincoln said. “It’s good to know I can help, even without my powers.” His brows drew together. “Actually, I think that’s our answer right there. Put Daisy on Ruby’s case.”

 

“Daisy?” Mack asked.

 

“She needs to feel like she’s a part of the team again,” Lincoln answered. “Mace doesn’t trust her with field work.” He put up a hand before Mack could object. “We both know it’s true. Daisy’s your partner and she could easily take Ruby down. Instead you had to drag me out of the lab because Elena haven’t signed the Accords yet, and you needed an Inhuman against whatever genetic enhancements Hydra did on the kid.”

 

Mack didn’t argue against an accurate assessment of the situation. He focused on the other part of the question. “Why do you think Daisy can help Ruby?”

 

“She helped me,” Lincoln said. “Not because we were dating. Before we ever kissed, she understood how lost I was, and she still believed I could do something good. Caring about people, that’s Daisy's real power.”

 

The man might as well put hearts in his eyes. Someone ought to examine Coulson’s hiring criteria. Hunter and Bobbi. Fitz and Jemma. Now Lincoln and Daisy. All that pining with the weight of personal history was distracting to work around. At least Lincoln wanted to return to the lab when Daisy came back to the field. Missions tended to push relationships forward. Being sexiled to the plane wasn’t an experience worth repeating.

 

“I will make the suggestion to have Daisy assess Ruby,” Mack said. “We will see what the director says.”

 

The rest of the plane ride passed in relative silence until they landed back at the Playground. Fitz and Deke were waiting by the hangar when Mack and Lincoln exited the Quinjet.

 

“So? How did everything go?” Deke asked.

 

“We took the base,” Mack said. “Ruby Hale and her associates are at a secure location. Are Coulson and May back?”

 

“May came back first,” Fitz said. “Said the location was abandoned but the infuser machine was booby-trapped and went up in flames. Fortunately no one was hurt. Coulson and Talbot had an argument over jurisdiction, but I think Mace stepped in and we got custody of General Hale.”

 

“Yeah, Coulson’s team landed ten minutes ago,” Deke chimed in. “Surprised you didn’t run into each other at S.H.I.E.L.D. prison or wherever you dropped off your enemies.”

 

“These people are in protective custody,” Mack corrected him. “S.H.I.E.L.D. will interview them individually to assess their threat levels. We appreciate the information you’ve given us, but we can’t convict people as Hydra members on your words alone.”

 

“Although the stash of illegal weapons and notes about human experimentations certainly point that way,” Lincoln said. He shrugged at Mack. “What? They have a program called ‘Destroyer of the World.’ That’s not exactly Nobel Peace Prize material.”

 

“Exactly!” Deke said. “Wait, people give out prizes for peace here? How would you even judge that? Anyway.” He dropped his voice to a whisper. “Did you get the gravitonium?”

 

“It’s safe,” Mack answered.

 

“Good.” Deke visibly relaxed. “And Talbot definitely doesn’t have access to it?”

 

“It’s in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody,” Mack said. “General Talbot is our liaison to the president, not direct commander, and since you are not even a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, I am not telling you anything more.”

 

“That’s fine,” Deke said. “I just want the stuff buried where no one can ever get to it. Trust me, you don’t want gravitonium in the wrong hands.”

 

“More future mumbo jumbo with aliens?” Mack said. He held up a hand at Deke’s squeal. “Stop. You’ve convinced Coulson this mission is necessary and the Director signed off on it. I will do my job, but I don’t want to hear anything else. My future is for me to decide. I don’t need to know what the other Mack did.”

 

“Fine,” Deke said. “But other Mack has a hot superpowered girlfriend and you are still single, so I think you need to reconsider your life choices.”

 

Deke ran away before Mack could form a retort. Fitz offered an apologetic nod.

 

“I have to go after him,” Fitz said. “Mace wants an agent to accompany Deke at all times on base, and I am his grandfather, so…” He waved his hands in a what-can-you-do gesture. “Elena came in earlier to sign the Sokovia Accords. She will be in the lab now for her new watch. You should stop by.” He went after Deke.

 

Great, even Turbo was giving him romantic advice. A snicker came from his side.

 

Mack turned to Lincoln. “Really?”

 

“You are still single.” Lincoln had the gall to smirk at him.

 

“So are you,” Mack pointed out.

 

“Daisy knows how I feel about her, I think,” Lincoln said. “Elena has no idea what’s taking you so long. It’s been months.”

 

“When did you two become best friends?”

 

“Lots of time to talk when we were both stuck in the med bay, Inhuman section,” Lincoln said. “Remember? When she took a bullet for you? Pretty good sign that she wants to move things forward.”

 

“I am waiting for the right moment,” Mack said.

 

Lincoln gave him a disbelieving look and headed in the direction of the lab. Mack hesitated for a moment before walking beside him. They’ve already updated HQ verbally on the Quinjet. Director Mace wanted a full written report next but won’t expect it immediately. He could take a personal moment post-mission.

 

He caught sight of Elena as she was exiting the lab. She looked great, full of energy. Maybe romance didn’t always have to end in grief. It had been a few years since he felt so attracted to someone. He didn’t have to jump in with thoughts of family and children immediately. Dinner would be a good first step.

 

Lincoln stepped away discreetly as Mack came to a stop in front of Elena. She looked surprised.

 

“Not cool, Yo-Yo,” Mack teased. “I just landed. Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?”

 

Elena gave him a smile. “How was your mission?”

 

“Good,” Mack answered. “No casualties.”

 

“I wish I was there,” Elena said as they began walking down the hallway. “Maybe next time they will let me go. Now I am a S.H.I.E.L.D. pet.” She raised her wrist with the new watch that all Inhuman agents were required to wear. “Bagged and tagged like a stray dog.”

 

“It’s only metadata,” Mack said. “Unless something happens, it’s just gathering dust on a server. I actually think it’s pretty cool.” He’s had enough disappearances and kidnappings to wish all of his friends have a GPS tracker on them at all times.

 

“Yes Mack, you love rules.” Elena rolled her eyes. “You were probably a choir boy too.”

 

Actually, he was. “They needed somebody to sing base.”

 

They turned a corner, and Mack stopped to face Elena.

 

“Look, I just want to let you know, I am going to be your case officer.”

 

“Why would you want to do that?”

 

“They give me stipend,” Mack said. She didn’t look impressed by his joke. “Okay, I thought you would be excited. It means I get to see you more often.”

 

Elena’s face softened. He had been hoping she would be receptive to the idea, and he made sure there was nothing in the current rule book against a case officer dating the agent he oversaw. Now was as good a time as any to ask his question.

 

“And, I don’t know, maybe I can take you to dinner sometime,” Mack said. “How does that sound?”

 

She tilted her head and took a step closer to him. “Are you buying?”

 

“Within reason.” Her scent was intoxicating.

 

“Okay.” Elena leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “Stay safe, turtle man.”

 

Mack watched Elena walk out to the hangar before turning back. He had a mission report to write before he could search for romantic restaurants in Columbia.

 

He reached the lab. Lincoln came out before Mack could even greet Fitz and Jemma.

 

“Don’t get involved,” Lincoln advised him. “Apparently Elena asked FitzSimmons if they’ve considered moving in together off base. Now the great television debate has morphed into the apartment-hunting discussion. We have to leave before they start calculating the best dollar-to-value ratio between monthly rent and emotional satisfaction from a breakfast nook.”

 

“I am not even going to ask,” Mack said. “Ready to write the report?”

 

Lincoln made a face. “You know, I thought I’d get out of paperwork when I stepped away from the lab? Let’s get it over with.”

 

They were about to settle down in the lounge with a laptop. May and Daisy appeared in the doorway.

 

“Mack, have you seen Elena?” May asked.

 

“Yeah, I saw her to the hangar a few minutes ago,” Mack answered. “Why?”

 

“She’s too sloppy,” May said. She left.

 

“What’s that about?” Mack asked.

 

“We are all sloppy compared to May,” Daisy said. “Elena haven’t had much field experience yet. May wants to make sure she covers her bases, that’s all.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Never mind,” Daisy said. “I am going with Elena. See you later.”

 

“Wait.” Mack said. “Does the Director know?”

 

“It’s my day off,” Daisy said. “Well, everyday is my day off now since I am not cleared for field work or hacking. But hey, Mace keeps on saying: ‘we trust you completely Agent Johnson, we just want you to heal first.’ I’ve decided part of my healing is going to involve fresh air.”

 

“How long will you be gone?” Lincoln asked.

 

Daisy’s face softened as she looked at Lincoln. “Not that long. It’s only Baltimore. I will be back before you know it.”

 

“Baltimore?” Mack said. “I thought Elena’s going home.”

 

“She has an old acquaintance she wants to look up,” Daisy said.

 

“And why are you going with her?” Mack asked.

 

“I need a haircut,” Daisy said with an absolute straight face. She toyed with a strand of black hair hanging past her shoulders. “I’ve been letting this grow out for months. If Mace keeps his promise and puts me back in the field eventually, I need something more practical.”

 

“From Baltimore?”

 

“Hey, it’s easier to go from Baltimore to Rockville, and that’s where all the best Chinese hairdressers are,” Daisy said. “Have you tried sitting through the traffic between Virginia and Maryland? I’d rather fly.”

 

“That’s a lot of effort for a haircut,” Mack commented.

 

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Some of us have to. Not everyone can pull off the shaved head look.”

 

“You will look great no matter what,” Lincoln said.

 

“Really?” Daisy asked with an arched eyebrow. “You think I’ll look good bald?”

 

“Doesn’t matter what I think,” Lincoln answered. He had that lovestruck look in his eyes again. “You are always beautiful.”

 

Mack cleared his throat, loudly. Daisy and Lincoln were still half a room apart, and they needed to stay that way. The mission report wasn’t going to write itself.

 

“Right, I should go,” Daisy said. Her gaze remained locked on Lincoln, and a corner of her mouth went up. “For the record, I prefer you with hair.”

 

Daisy walked away.

 

Mack sat down again with the laptop. “Okay, let’s start again.”

 

“Yeah,” Lincoln said. He smiled dreamily as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

Mack cleared his throat, again. The sooner they finish their paperwork, the sooner Lincoln could go make eyes at Daisy, and the sooner Mack could work on his own love life too. He didn’t have super speed, so he was going to need all the time he could get to find a romantic restaurant for Elena.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I know not everyone watched Slingshot, and I couldn’t put in too many details when the chapter is from Mack’s point of view. Please let me know if anything in this chapter is confusing or if you can follow the plot along!
> 
> \- I love Daisy’s long hair in the ending scene of 3x22, but of course it’s impractical for fighting. I figured I’d give her the look for one chapter before she goes back to the shorter hairstyle. Plus it gives her a plausible excuse to go with Elena. For anyone fact checking, there are plenty of Korean and Vietnamese salons in northern Virginia by 2016. However, I do know Chinese Americans who would willingly sit through a 2+ hour round trip between Virginia and Maryland for a haircut at Chinese hairdressers. Daisy could reasonably use this excuse with Mace to explain her going off base.


	7. Chapter 6: Daisy

Shock waves coiled under her feet. Daisy came down easily on top of a Quinjet and aimed her hand at the agents below. 

 

“Boom,” Daisy called out. 

 

“Oh come on!” Piper complained from the ground. “Flying is cheating. No one does that in a real fight.”

 

“Seriously?” Daisy asked as she jumped, cushioning her landing with vibrations. “We have agents who can shock you, shake you, or punch you before you blink. You don’t think you will ever face opponents who can fly? They don’t even have to be Inhumans. Look at Iron Man.”

 

“If Iron Man goes rogue, the Director would be sending you out instead of us,” Piper said. Other agents nodded in agreement. 

 

Daisy had doubts. Mace kept saying how much he valued her as a member of the team, but he refused to send her back into the field. Jemma declared her physically fit weeks ago. She signed the Sokovia Accords even though it was a pile of bureaucratic nonsense. Inhumans were going into hiding, terrified of prosecution from the Watchdogs. Yet here she was, stuck on training duty. 

 

She didn’t say any of it to her trainees. Instead she let her gaze swept through the group, making eye contact with each person. 

 

“I’ll always fight for those who need help, but I can be compromised,” Daisy said. “You’ve all heard about it. If I ever get swayed again, I want to know I’ve trained a team that can stop me from hurting anyone.”

 

Piper and others looked uncomfortable with her statement. Daisy softened her tone.

 

“Look, no one’s running the mission alone here. Each of you has a specific skill set, and together, you can form a solution. There's a beauty in that, but you have to learn to work as a team.”

 

She clapped her hands. “Okay. Let’s do this again!”

 

Agents scattered into position as Daisy propelled herself into the air once more. They were quicker to cover each other now. Mace might set Daisy’s teeth on edge with his rules and regulations, but he did find some good members for the new strike force. 

 

Daisy was in the middle of a jump when Jemma walked up to the hangar. 

 

“Agent Johnson, a word please?”

 

Daisy perched on one of the Quinjets. 

 

“I swear I am not doing any damage to the planes,” Daisy said. “The hangar is just the best place for these exercises.”

 

“Of course,” Jemma said. “I’d still like to talk to you for a moment.”

 

Daisy landed in front of Jemma. “So, what brings the Special Advisor to the Director to our training grounds?”

 

Jemma didn’t smile. She had been acting more distant and reserved since Mace took charge. Daisy tried another quip. 

 

“What? Would you prefer your full title? But S.A.D. sounds better than S.A.D.I.S.T. to me.”

 

“Titles aside, I am afraid this discussion requires a level blue clearance,” Jemma said and looked around pointedly. 

 

“You are level orange, how does that even include blue?” Daisy asked. She waved a hand at the group. “Take a break. Report to Agent May in three hours for hand-to-hand combat training.”

 

A chorus of groans went up. Daisy turned back to Jemma.

 

“Okay, what do you want to talk to me about?”

 

“As the Special Advisor to the Director in Science and Technology, our Inhuman agents’ health fall under my jurisdiction,” Jemma said as people walked past them. “You missed your last scheduled physical exam.”

 

“That’s it? You know I am healthy. You ran all these tests on me months ago.”

 

“I know you are free of any lasting physical effects from Hive,” Jemma said. “But you still need routine checkups. Lincoln’s very clear that Inhumans are not immune from heart attacks or strokes.”

 

“Then why don’t you let him examine me instead?” Daisy asked.

 

“Because he would be too busy trying not to stare while you show off your muscles,” Jemma said. She relaxed a fraction once other agents exited. “Honestly, it’s almost embarrassing to watch you two pretend you have no romantic interest in each other.”

 

“Really?” Daisy attempted her best English accent. “‘Oh Fitz is just my best friend! I only want to do science with him. And kiss him. And have kinky sex with him in the breakfast nook.’”

 

“That’s not my main reason for wanting a breakfast nook!”

 

“But it’s one of the reasons.”

 

Jemma huffed. “Stop changing the subject. Are you coming to the lab with me or not?”

 

“Not right now,” Daisy said. “I need to write up my notes from the training session first. You know how Mace insists on having proper documentation.”

 

“You want to do paperwork.” Jemma stared at Daisy. “What is going on?”

 

Daisy shifted under Jemma’s gaze. “I won’t give Mace more reasons to bench me, that’s all.”

 

“I may be a terrible liar myself, but I can also recognize when you are hiding something,” Jemma said. She glanced around the empty hangar and lowered her voice. “Is this about the time you went to Baltimore with Elena? Which I officially know nothing about.” She went into a dramatic whisper. “Do you need authorization to leave base for another haircut?”

 

“How do you work for a spy organization again?” Daisy said. “Stop whispering. There’s no one else around.”

 

“That we can see,” Jemma said. She glanced at the parked planes. “Come on, I cleared the schedule so there would be no one else in the lab right now. We don’t have much time left.”

 

Daisy followed Jemma out of the hangar. “Wait, did you actually want to talk to me about something?”

 

“Yes, Agent Johnson, your health is always my concern,” Jemma said in her most professional voice as they passed through the crowded hallway. 

 

They went inside the empty lab. Jemma closed the doors and led Daisy to the medical examination area. 

 

“Okay, no one can hear us now. What’s this about?” Daisy asked as Jemma began to take her blood pressure. 

 

“We know Mace is working on legitimizing S.H.I.E.L.D. again,” Jemma said. “I think he’s planning to publicly announce the agency’s return soon. To do that, he needs to convince people our Inhuman agents are not a threat.”

 

“We’ve already signed the Sokovia Accords.”

 

“Yes, but Mace needs something tangible, something to show that Inhumans are friendly.” Jemma arranged the medical equipment around Daisy. “He’s going to give you an assignment.”

 

“Great,” Daisy said. “I am ready to go back out there. What’s the mission?”

 

“A group of representatives from Congress will be touring the base soon,” Jemma said. “Mace wants you to display your power in a non-threatening manner. Maybe playing the water glasses?”

 

“Seriously? Parlor tricks?” Daisy asked. “What else does he want me to do, saving cats from trees?”

 

Jemma winced.

 

“You are kidding me.”

 

“I vetoed the cat idea as soon as Burrows suggested it,” Jemma said. “If any of the more senior representatives have trouble navigating the base though, you might be asked to fly them around.”

 

“Helping old people down the stairs,” Daisy said. “What am I, a Girl Scout?”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with scouting when done properly…” Jemma trailed off as she saw Daisy’s face. “I know this isn’t what you were hoping for, but that’s why I wanted to tell you in advance, so you can prepare yourself.”

 

“So I won’t yell my head off when Maces gives me the assignment?” Daisy scoffed. “Honestly, he’s going to be more surprised if I don’t get angry. We can’t let him suspect you’ve been passing information to the team. You’ve worked too hard to get to where you are.”

 

“I climbed to this position so I can help us,” Jemma reminded her. “But yes, it’s not time to show my hand yet. Maybe you can complain a bit, just not enough to get into trouble?”

 

Daisy sighed. “I miss the days when I actually trusted the people I work with.”

 

“As do I, especially when they’ve been keeping secrets,” Jemma said. “Daisy, what is this?” She pointed towards the computer screen. 

 

Oh shit. 

 

“You tricked me!”

 

“I conducted a medical exam during our conversation, as I said I would,” Jemma stated cooly. “You knew what I’d find, that’s why you didn’t want to come into the lab.”

 

“Look, I can explain.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jemma asked. “I haven’t seen your bones fracture like this since when you first got your powers.” She took a deep breath. “Are you having problems again? And you didn’t want to let me know because of how I reacted the first time?”

 

“What? No. You are completely off.” Daisy met Jemma’s eyes. “I’ve been using my powers. A lot.”

 

Jemma paled. “I thought Baltimore was an one-time trip. Please don’t tell me you are the one who’s been chasing the Watchdogs.”

 

“Okay, then I won’t.”

 

“Daisy!”

 

“You have to pass daily lie detector tests,” Daisy reminded her. 

 

Jemma’s lips set into a thin line. “That doesn’t mean I am going to stand by and watch you hurt yourself.” She pulled open a cabinet and shoved a bottle into Daisy’s hand. 

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Rapid bone-healing pills,” Jemma said. “Take them until your arms feel better. I will ask Lincoln to monitor your progress.”

 

“What?”

 

“And you won’t be able to distract him once he knows about this,” Jemma continued. “Have fun explaining.”

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you can be petty?”

 

“At least I am not telling May or Coulson, yet.” 

 

Daisy resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at Jemma. Barely. 

 

Fitz and Deke chose that moment to walk into the lab. Jemma put on a smile. “Hello!”

 

Daisy hid the pill bottle in her pocket. Fitz looked back and forth between them, but Jemma didn’t spill the secret. 

 

Clearly deciding not to pursue the question, Fitz presented a pair of goggles instead. “Who wants to test the Framework?”

 

“Oh, did you and Deke finish the simulation?” Jemma asked. She examined the goggles. 

 

“Yup! Made some improvements from the original design too, if I do say so myself,” Deke said. 

 

“Deke had some really good ideas about the graphics,” Fitz said. “I made the changes to the signal receptors here, see?” He moved closer to Jemma. 

 

It was a miracle these two haven’t scandalized Deke yet with their lack of personal space. Daisy cleared her throat. 

 

“That’s the program from Radcliffe?”

 

“Yeah,” Fitz said. “I know you and Lincoln don’t like the man, but this could be a really good training tool for field agents. If you don't mind looking at the code, I would love to have your input on it.”

 

“I am not holding any grudges,” Daisy said. She was the last person who should complain about someone’s behavior under Hive. “It’s just… difficult to work with Radcliffe.” Too many painful flashbacks. 

 

Fitz nodded in sympathy. “Alright, the offer stands whenever you feel curious.”

 

Daisy changed the subject. “So Deke, how are you settling in as a S.H.I.E.L.D. consultant? Having fun visiting the base?”

 

“Great!” Deke beamed at her. “Have to say, I am liking this base’s vintage aesthetics much better than the future designs. Exposed brick and painted logo? Way cooler than steel. Of course it also helps that I don’t live here anymore. You need to check out my new space. So much sunlight! Oh, and drinks are on the house!”

 

“Wouldn’t that put you out of business?”Jemma asked. “Your main clientele are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.”

 

“Obviously I am only offering you and Bobo free drinks,” Deke said. “And Daisy, since she’s your friend. Mack and Coulson too, whenever they come back in between missions.”

 

“No drinks for me?” May asked from the door. 

 

“May! Of course you are always welcome at my pub,” Deke gulped. “Hey Bobo, let’s go find Radcliffe and show him the changes we’ve made.”

 

“We really need to find something else for you to call me,” Fitz said for the millionth time. He squeezed Jemma’s hand before following Deke out of the lab. 

 

Daisy turned to Jemma. “Is he actually making a living out of that pub?”

 

Jemma made a face. “It’s not a pub, more of a… beverages bar? He’s offering Zima, limoncello, orange cream milkshake, and lemon kumquat bubble tea all in one place. Fitz wants to take Deke to Scotland at some point and introduce him to a real pub.”

 

“And great-grandma too, right? How did Fitz’s mom and your parents take the news of a great-grandson?”

 

“Apparently, Deke’s existence has thrown an unforeseen variable into their long-standing wager on whether Fitz and I will confess our love and produce grandchildren before they all die of old age. So, surprisingly well.”

 

Daisy snickered. “I wish I was on that betting pool.”

 

“Coulson still owes Fury and Hill a hundred dollars each,” May said. She nodded at Jemma. “Hill bought me drinks after Ultron. You were on Maveth then. Fury had never lost a bet with Coulson and didn’t intend to start. He was right.”

 

“Fury bet on us getting together?” Jemma blinked. “Well, I am glad everyone supports our relationship. Even Radcliffe said the other day that Fitz and I make a nice couple. Although he was probably trying to flatter me so I’d approve his Framework project.”

 

“How does it feel to be in charge?” May asked.

 

“Good,” Jemma said. “I am done with reacting to things.” She glanced at the clock. “My lie detector test is coming up soon. Agents May and Johnson, I am ordering you to debrief each other on any mission that I have no official knowledge about. Keep yourselves safe, please.”

 

May’s eyebrows went up a fraction. Damnit, now May won’t rest until Daisy came clean about the secret excursions. 

 

“You are the boss,” Daisy said with a glare to Jemma.

 

“Remember, a team that trusts is a team that triumphs.” Jemma grinned back at her. 

 

They watched Jemma leave the lab. May turned to Daisy. 

 

“Well?”

 

Daisy sighed. “You know how we helped Yo-Yo chase down her cousin’s murderer in Baltimore, and it turned out he was selling weapons to the Watchdogs?”

 

“The Watchdogs killed him before Yo-Yo could bring him in. The mission was done.”

 

“But they are still out there,” Daisy said. “The Watchdogs want to eliminate all Inhumans. Not everyone has combat powers. I have to defend those who can’t protect themselves.”

 

“What have you been doing, Daisy?”

 

“Hacking, mostly,” Daisy said. “Coulson had me redesign our entire system after S.H.I.E.L.D.’s fall so Hydra couldn’t get in. Mace’s security levels can’t stop me. I’ve been tracking the Watchdogs’ online trail.”

 

“And?”

 

“And I tried to follow protocol, May, I really did.” Daisy forced herself to keep the volume down. Anyone could walk in right now. “I suggested plausible locations to check out during meetings. I sent in anonymous tips for analysts to follow up. Nothing. There are so many hoops to jump through, the Watchdogs are long gone by the time we could send a field team out.”

 

“So you decided to go after them yourself.”

 

“Only when I am sure of finding something. And I cover my tracks. Mace thinks I am a fashion snob who spends all her time hunting for the best salons in the D.C. area.”

 

“Is that why the eyeliner has been going out of control?” 

 

“Hey! I like the look!”

 

May looked unimpressed. “You are taking too much of a risk. There’s no support team, no extraction plan. Sooner or later you are going to get hurt.” 

 

“They haven’t touched me yet,” Daisy protested. “I’ve been getting really good at jumping to high places. The vibrations just stress my bones out after a while. Simmons gave me some pills. I will be good as new.”

 

“If Simmons approves of what you are doing, then she wouldn’t make you tell me,” May said. “Next time, I go with you.”

 

“What? No. You don’t have powers.” 

 

May gave her a look. Daisy backtracked.

 

“You said it yourself, there’s no extraction plan. I can get away when I need to, but I don’t know if I can carry you with me.”

 

“I can carry my own weight,” May said. “Someone needs to watch out for you.”

 

“You are not trying to stop me?” 

 

“Elena went into a cocoon at dinner,” May said. “We can’t tell people worldwide to stop eating seafood. Anyone can go through Terrigenesis at any time. Even a child.” May met Daisy’s eyes. “We are S.H.I.E.L.D., we protect.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

  


Daisy tried to smile when she saw Lincoln at her door. He didn’t look happy.

 

“I thought we were taking things slow,” Daisy said in her most flirtatious voice. “You know, showing up at a girl’s bunk after hours is going to give her ideas.”

 

“We can talk somewhere else if that makes you more comfortable,” Lincoln said. 

 

Damn it, Jemma was right. He wasn’t going to be distracted. 

 

Daisy opened the door wider. “Come in. I’d rather not have an audience.”

 

Lincoln walked in and then they both stood a little awkwardly. Last time he was here, they cuddled to sleep and had morning sex before leaving the base to track down James. Now neither of them knew where to sit in the closed room. 

 

Why didn’t she request more furniture for her bunk? A couch. A chair. Anything. Oh yeah, earthquake-proofing. With all her nightmares.

 

Daisy finally gave up and plopped down on the bed. Lincoln stayed frozen. 

 

“Sit. You weren’t shy about eating popcorn on my bed in Afterlife,” Daisy reminded him. “As you insisted, back then you hadn’t even seen me naked yet.”

 

“I really had not,” Lincoln said. He was blushing slightly, but he sat down on the edge of the bed. “Jiaying undressed you, placed the needles, and covered you with a towel before calling me in.”

 

“Yeah, now that I think about it, she wasn’t going to let some random guy strip her unconscious daughter naked, even if he was a doctor,” Daisy agreed. “So, Dr. Campbell, here to check on my health?”

 

Lincoln’s eyes searched her face. “You know Jemma told me everything.”

 

“It’s probably not as bad as she made it sound.” 

 

“I saw the images,” Lincoln said. “Did you take the rapid bone-healing pills?”

 

“With food and again at bedtime.”

 

“Good, let’s keep you on four times a day for a week, then we can take another scan and adjust the dosage.” He handed her a small USB drive. 

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Your complete medical records. Jemma deleted everything surrounding your injuries from the official S.H.I.E.L.D. servers. Mace won’t know about them. We do need a copy for ourselves though, so we can monitor your healing.”

 

“You are not worried I could destroy this and pretend nothing ever happened?” Daisy asked. 

 

“No, you might run away from something, but you won’t deny its existence,” Lincoln said. “There’s other data on the drive too. Notes on Primitives. Coulson’s physical exams after he received Kree blood. Mace is going to invite the Congress to look at S.H.I.E.L.D. again, and some information should stay off limits.”

 

“And you are handing it to me? Does Jemma know? Fitz? May?” 

 

“We trust you. All of us.”

 

Daisy held onto the USB drive. It would be safe with her. She won’t let her team  down again. 

 

Lincoln cleared his throat. “So, Watchdogs?”

 

“Are you satisfied with the way Mace is handling them?”

 

“Of course not,” Lincoln said. “But going out on your own is too dangerous. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“You would have insisted on coming along,” Daisy said. “I’ve been making rocks and walls explode. The Watchdogs think I’m a regular vigilante with lots of firepower and a good disappearing trick. It would be a lot harder to hide a guy that shoots electric bolts from his hands. Besides, you never wanted to fight in the first place.”

 

“I am happy in the lab, but I will always go into the field for you, for our people.” Lincoln laid his hand on hers gently. “You are not alone, Daisy.”

 

Daisy looked at their hands on the bedspread, before flipping her palm and lacing their fingers together. “Okay.”

 

Lincoln leaned forward. For a moment, she thought he would kiss her. On her lips. On her forehead. On her hair. Daisy closed her eyes. She missed his touch so much. 

 

His fingers brushed against her cheek as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Daisy opened her eyes. Lincoln was looking at her with longing. Why? Wasn’t she the only one afraid of hurting and losing him?

 

“Lincoln?” Daisy whispered. 

 

He snapped his hand back. Her skin felt cold already. Daisy kept holding his other hand, expecting him to take it away as well, but Lincoln only glanced down at their intertwined fingers.

 

“Is this okay?” Lincoln asked. 

 

“We’ve done a lot more than holding hands before.” 

 

“Yeah, before,” Lincoln said. He took a deep breath. “I don’t want to assume… I’ve said that I would jump back in whenever you are ready, but I never asked if you actually want me back.”

 

“Of course I want you.” Daisy held on to his hand. “I know I’ve lied to you, and I set you up as my scapegoat when I left—”

 

“No,” Lincoln interrupted her. “I am not talking about Hive. At least, not about things you did while under his control.”

 

“Then what are you talking about?” Daisy asked. “I thought we were happy before.” 

 

“We were, or I was,” Lincoln said. “But I wasn’t enough, was I?” He looked away. “When the team went to capture Hive, he said that he gave you what I could never do. A family. Somewhere to belong.”

 

Daisy stared at him. “Lincoln…”

 

“Hive was a monster, but he wasn’t wrong.” Lincoln met her gaze. “My world went upside down, so I was clinging to you instead offering you support. I’m doing better now, building a life here. I just don’t know if it’s enough.”

 

She couldn’t bear the self-doubt on his face. She tightened her hand and tried to pull him into a hug with her other arm, but Lincoln stopped her. 

 

“You will never lose me,” Lincoln said. “As a friend or whatever you want me to be. But I don’t want to trap you into a relationship, getting back together because you feel bad about what happened with Hive.”

 

“That’s ridiculous.” Did he really not understand? How happy she was with him?

 

“Maybe, but I need you to be sure,” Lincoln said. He gave her a small smile. “Think about it, and decide whether or not you really want me back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hi... *waves nervously at readers* To anyone still reading, sorry for the long break but I hope this chapter makes up for it! I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> \- I realize Deke is going down a different path in this AU, but D.C. area also has a big bubble tea scene, so now he’s going to love the beverage and use what I consider to be the proper name for it. (This writing decision may be because I only got to have Kung Fu Tea once on my most recent D.C. trip instead of seven times, and I need to live vicariously through my characters.)
> 
> \- Next chapter, Coulson’s POV.


	8. Chapter 7: Coulson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to @apathbacktoyou for the beta on this chapter! She was so great in helping me pinpoint places to clarify Coulson’s thoughts. Thanks so much!

Coulson walked off the plane, breathing in the almost unfamiliar air. Funny how quickly the Zephyr became more of a home than the Playground. The base had changed so much under the new director. 

 

One thing didn’t change. His heart still felt lighter at the sight of May and Daisy. Mack was a good teammate, but Coulson missed his best friend, perhaps more than he should allow himself, and Daisy was as close to a daughter as he had. 

 

Daisy ran up and hugged both Coulson and Mack. May stayed back, but her lips turned up slightly when Coulson met her eyes. The four of them fell into easy steps together as they walked into the base. Daisy chatted about her new hair style and off-base excursions to local beauty parlors. Something was off. 

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate seeing you” —although he really didn’t understand the heavy eyeliner Daisy was sporting— “but why were we called back? Assignment said suspected enhanced individual in a L.A. gang fight. That’s an easy bag and tag. We could have flown straight there without the detour.” 

 

Daisy looked to May, who kept walking. 

 

“May, you’re not sharing again.” He trusted her to always stand by him, and he wanted to know when to fight by her side as well. “Now would be a really good time to share.”

 

May led them into a deserted storage room. She checked the door before she began. 

 

“Sole survivor from the fight woke up. He swore a single person took out the entire gang. Claimed the man had the devil’s powers.”

 

“He said the man had a flaming head,” Daisy added. “We’ve encountered powered people with altered appearances before. Gordon. Raina. Lash. Hive.”

 

“You think an Inhuman was involved?” Mack asked. 

 

“I’ve been chasing the Watchdogs’ online trail, and this gang was working for them,” Daisy said. “Maybe an Inhuman finally got tired of prosecution and decided to fight back.”

 

“It’s a possibility,” Coulson acknowledged. “Why didn’t you report your findings to the director? Pass the information to us through proper communication channels?”

 

May and Daisy exchanged a look. It was the answer he suspected.

 

“Mace didn’t give you clearance for system access.”

 

Daisy’s glare was fierce. “You can’t expect me to sit around the base all day. S.H.I.E.L.D. already has all the resources. Someone needs to use them to track down the Watchdogs.”

 

“I understand,” Coulson said. “But hacking into the system?”

 

“Hey, the first time I hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D., I got a job offer.”

 

“Mace isn’t me.”

 

“I know,” Daisy said. “That’s why we have to act fast. Find the Inhuman. Figure out if the attack was a premeditated retaliation against the Watchdogs. Get ahead of Mace’s team.”

 

“We are all supposed to be on the same team,” Mack reminded everyone. 

 

Coulson nodded. Mack wasn't a fan of Mace any more than he was, but Mack always kept sight of the important things, regardless of personal feelings. It was the reason why he put the man in charge of all alien matters. Though uncomfortable with extraterrestrials, Mack still treated Inhumans fairly. Coulson wished Ellis and Talbot understood how important such a quality was for the next director of S.H.I.E.L.D., but the two refused to listen when he suggested Mack as his successor. Instead he got Mace. 

 

Daisy was scowling. “Yeah, we are team S.H.I.E.L.D., we protect those who can’t protect themselves. Except Mace is more concerned about protocol and smooching up to the Congress. When’s the last time he actually stopped the Watchdogs from anything?”

 

“Look, I don’t agree with the new director on everything either,” Mack said. “All I am saying is, maybe try talking to the man first. Explain your point of view.”

 

“And if Mace won’t listen?” Daisy asked.

 

“Then we decide what the real S.H.I.E.L.D. is about,” Mack answered with a completely serious face.

 

“Let’s see if we can work things out without another mutiny,” Coulson said. “Mack, we have our mission. Daisy, have a proper conversation with the director and convince him of your concerns. I know you can do it. May, keep the base running, will you?”

 

“I am coming with you,” May said. 

 

“What?” Daisy, Mack, and Coulson all exclaimed. 

 

“Whether he’s Inhuman or not, the target took out an entire gang by himself,” May said. “You need backup.”

 

“They need another Inhuman,” Daisy said. “I can—”

 

“You signed the Sokovia Accords,” May reminded her. “You can’t toss it in Mace’s face and tell him you are trustworthy. We don’t have time for the paperwork to get Lincoln or Elena in the field. I am going.”

 

Coulson and Mack exchanged a glance. May was their best bet against an enhanced individual when all their Inhuman agents were effectively benched. After everything she’d endured though, Coulson didn’t want to force her into a combat situation again. 

 

“Will the director agree to put you on this mission?” Coulson deflected. 

 

“He won’t,” May said. “Simmons will.” She opened the door and walked out. 

 

Coulson, Mack, and Daisy followed. They reached the lab before Coulson could ask for clarification. A lab technician started to block them from the entrance, then stepped aside at the sight of May. 

 

“Sir! Mack! It’s good to see you!” Fitz and Simmons offered greetings with enthusiasm reminiscent of their Bus days. They’d both grown so much since then, now confident as leaders and very much in love. It was good to see at least some of his old team members were not struggling under the new director. 

 

“Hi,” Lincoln smiled from the side after the initial reunion was done. 

 

“Hey man.” Mack returned the smile. “How’s life in the lab?”

 

“Good,” Lincoln answered. “How’s life on the Zephyr?”

 

“Busy,” Mack said. “I can never keep track of the time zone changes.”

 

“You get the hang of it eventually,” Coulson said. He looked at Lincoln. “I am happy to hear you are more comfortable now with living on base.”

 

“The place grew on me,” Lincoln said. “I have both work and friends here now.” He nodded at Fitz and Simmons, then his eyes lingered on Daisy for a moment before he looked away.

 

Daisy was doing her best to pretend she wasn’t glancing at Lincoln every few seconds. Coulson caught May’s expression, which clearly told him to wait. He would have to ask May about it later. Speaking of which, they had a flight to catch.

 

“So guys, we can’t stay long…” 

 

Fitz presented them with new gadgets. The upgraded hand would come in handy. Not so sure about the exploding pen. Coulson had another subject in mind.

 

“Simmons, I heard you got a new job.”

 

“Ah yes, Special Advisor to the Director In Science and Technology, or S.A.D.I.S.T.,” Fitz said. 

 

Simmons rolled her eyes at what was obviously an old joke between them. “I am helping the new director with the science department, that’s important.”

 

“I am sure it is,” Coulson said. “And does this mean you have input on field team assignments if the mission might have a science component?”

 

“What do you mean?” Simmons asked.

 

“The target in Coulson and Mack’s next job may be an enhanced individual,” May said. “Someone should go with them for additional support.”

 

“Enhanced like Mike Peterson?” Fitz asked. “Simmons is busy but I can go. I am not working on anything urgent at the moment.”

 

“No,” May said. She met Simmons’ gaze. “We don’t know what kind of enhancement yet, but the man is dangerous. Autopsy reports can’t explain his methods. All we know is that he’s a killer.”

 

“Right then,” Simmons said. “Agent May, you have past experience in dealing with enhanced individuals. As Special Advisor to the Director In Science and Technology, I am assigning you to the Zephyr One team for this mission. Take anyone that you think would be appropriate for the assignment.”

 

“That’s it?” Coulson asked. “You can decide who goes on field ops now?”

 

“I am the boss,” Simmons smiled. “Well, not the boss, exactly. There are no more levels so we can all feel like we are on equal footing. My clearance just happens to encompass more colors on the spectrum.”

 

Coulson shook his head. Color spectrum. He tossed out security levels because the system didn’t work. If the director had to rely on numbers or colors to trust an agent, something was wrong. A spy organization would always have secrets, but its leader should know who could handle the information. Look at Simmons. He still remembered the young agent that babbled on the train with an increasingly outrageous cover story. Now Simmons was handwaving May on a mission with the flimsiest excuse without batting an eye. 

 

“You heard her,” May said. “Let’s go.”

 

Fitz looked regretful. “I was hoping you could come watch the football match at Radcliffe’s house. It’s supposed to be a good one.”

 

“Sorry Turbo,” Mack said. “At least Deke and Lincoln can join you?”

 

Lincoln grimaced. “Sorry Fitz, maybe we can watch the game in the lounge next time?”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Fitz nodded at Lincoln. “Don’t worry about it. Deke will go with me. I need to teach him more about sports anyway. He still thinks baseball is better than football.”

 

“Deke thinks Chicago has the best teams in Major League Baseball, of course you need to tell him more about sports,” Lincoln said. 

 

“Er, what?” Fitz asked.

 

“Lincoln is a Cincinnati fan,” Daisy explained. She smiled as if remembering something, but she looked away as soon as she caught Lincoln’s eyes. “Just go with it, Fitz. Like what we do when you and Hunter used to yell about Manchester versus Liverpool.”

 

“Right,” Fitz said. His face fell. “Feels like I never see any of you anymore, and there are friends we may never see again.”

 

Coulson clapped the younger man on the shoulder. Being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was lonely sometimes. At least Fitz and Simmons had each other. Fitz still looked dejected as everyone exited the lab. 

 

Daisy walked to the hangar with Coulson and Mack. May left them briefly and returned to the Zephyr with a group of agents in field gear. 

 

“That’s the director’s new strike force?” Coulson asked. 

 

“Yeah, they are not a bad bunch,” Daisy said. “May and I have been putting them through the hoops. Now I am not saying they are as good as me, but they will get the job done. You and Mack will be safe.”

 

“I don’t think I am old enough to need a protection detail yet,” Coulson said.

 

“We can handle ourselves,” Mack agreed. 

 

Daisy looked Mack in the eyes. “You are trying to bring in a powered person who may not realize you are there to help. Last time, I almost killed you.” 

 

Both Coulson and Mack started to protest. “Daisy—”

 

“Please guys,” Daisy stopped them. “Just bring the backup.”

 

“The strike force is already on board,” May said from the Zephyr’s entrance. “Are you coming or not?”

 

Daisy stepped aside to let Mack and Coulson walk on to the plane. When Coulson turned around, her smile was wistful as she waved them goodbye. 

 

Coulson sat down next to May in the cockpit. Davis had relinquished the pilot’s chair as soon as May stepped aboard. “I am worried about Daisy.”

 

“She’s healing,” May said. “The mental scars take longer than the physical ones.”

 

“I know,” Coulson sighed. “I just hate leaving her alone in that hangar.” Daisy belonged in the field, even if he did tell her earlier to mind the director’s orders. 

 

“Fitz and Simmons are still living on the base,” May said. “So’s Lincoln. They will help her if she needs it.”

 

“What’s the deal with Daisy and Lincoln anyway?” Coulson asked. “There was definitely tension between them.”

 

“Sexual. They haven’t slept together since Hive.”

 

Coulson took a second to regain his ability to speak. “May!”

 

“What? The base haven’t had any shaking or electrical outages lately.”

 

“They don’t—”

 

“Not every time,” May conceded. “But first time reunion sex? Everyone would know.”

 

He did not want to think about Daisy’s love life, but he needed to know if he should dial up the glaring. “Did Lincoln break up with her?”

 

“Yes,” May answered. “They both needed time to figure themselves out after Hive.”

 

“It wasn’t Daisy’s fault,” Coulson said. Hive was his. He was the one who crossed the line on Maveth, and Daisy paid for his mistake.

 

“No one said it was,” May said. “But Daisy still feels guilty.”

 

“And Lincoln thinks it’s a good idea to break up with her right then?” 

 

“When we went to that island, Lincoln had to lure Hive away while I retrieved Radcliffe,” May said. “Whatever happened with Hive, it got under Lincoln’s skin. He thinks Daisy doesn’t need him.”

 

“She could do better.”

 

“Better how?” May gave him a look. “Lincoln’s not perfect, but Daisy chose him.” 

 

“You think she will choose him again?” Coulson asked. “Walk away from S.H.I.E.L.D., go settle somewhere with other Inhumans?”

 

“Even if Daisy is your daughter, you can’t stop her from pursuing a family and a purpose away from you,” May said. 

 

Coulson paused. Was that why he didn’t like Lincoln from the start? “I just want Daisy to be happy.”

 

“We all do, Phil,” May said softly. “She smiled when she was with him.”

 

“Yeah,” Coulson sighed. “I really need to apologize to Lincoln about the murder vest, don’t I? I wasn’t fair with him.”

 

“You could use a little humility,” May said. “All that time as the director went to your head, Agent Coulson.” A little smile played around her lips.

 

He wanted to keep her smiling like that forever. “Haven’t heard you call me that in a while.”

 

“You’ve been my boss for the past three years.”

 

“Even on the Bus?” Coulson teased.

 

“Fine, I was the one running things on the Bus, but you didn’t know that,” May acknowledged. 

 

True. It was why he never tried to shift their relationship into romantic territory over the last few years. At first there was his regret over leaving Audrey. Later, when he was ready for romance again, May was his subordinate. Even when their friendship had always been on equal footing, or especially because of it, he couldn’t ask her out as her boss. May dealt with enough racism and sexism in her career. He didn’t want to expose her to more prejudices.

 

“Phil? You are quiet.”

 

“Sorry, just lost in thought,” Coulson said.

 

It was too late for them. Deke said he would be dying in two years from his old wound. With only one other living human patient of Project T.A.H.I.T.I., there was no way to tell how long the GH325 serum’s effect would last. Not to mention he was stabbed by an alien god instead of dying from a normal disease. The parallel universe Coulson might have lived out his remaining days with May in Tahiti, but the alternate him was also dooming her to watch another loved one’s death after Andrew. He couldn’t do that to her. Not in this universe. 

 

The rest of the flight passed in silence. Elena was waiting on the tarmac when the Zephyr landed. It was early for her check-in, but Coulson thought it would be nice to give Mack a chance to see her since they were already coming to town. Elena greeted Coulson and Davis with pleasantries, then smiled at May. 

 

“May, you flying again?”

 

“Just on this mission. No stopovers in Baltimore.” A look passed between the two women. “Have you been looking up any more old friends?”

 

“I’ve been staying here, where S.H.I.E.L.D. can see me.” Elena pointed to her watch, which all Inhuman agents must wear in compliance with the Sokovia Accords. “Going to Miami for a bachelorette party later. Real friends. That reminds me, I need to say hi to my case officer.”

 

Elena walked to Mack with a flirtatious smile. Coulson turned towards May. 

 

“What was that about?”

 

“Nothing you need to know,” May said. 

 

Coulson shook his head. May always kept her secrets. He gave the two a little time together before calling for Mack, drawing exasperation from Elena. He wasn’t trying to block them just because his own love life was doomed. The mission had to come first. 

 

The mission went sideways. Coulson and the team tracked down a group of gangsters, who were boasting of the anti-Inhuman weapon they obtained from the other, now decimated gang. The weapon container opened to reveal empty air, then the gangsters started killing each other. May and her strike force subdued the frenzied men and quarantined the box. There was no sign of an Inhuman vigilante or any other powered individual. 

 

Coulson and May sat down together in the Zephyr. Davis was flying the plane to give May a break after the op. 

 

“It’s good... to have a moment, just us,” Coulson said. Who knew when they would have a moment alone again? He understood the director’s decision to keep the old team separated, to prevent them from undermining the new regime. Still, he missed May, more than he could admit to her. 

 

May stared at him. Did she suspect how much he wanted to take the plunge? How he had to fight the desire to ask her out, ever since he knew there was a world where they were in love?

 

“You okay?” Coulson asked with as much nonchalance as he could muster.

 

“Yeah.” May blinked. “Just a long day.”

 

“Well, take advantage of the down time,” Coulson said. “Who knows what tomorrow holds?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Google cannot tell me which MLB team would claim residents of a made-up upstate New York town on Lake Ontario as fans, so I decided Chicago refuges from the Zephyr would have influenced Deke’s sports outlook. Now I want to write a ficlet where Daisy takes Lincoln to visit “Dr Winslow,” with Cal and Lincoln engaging in friendly trash talk of Milwaukee Brewers and Cincinnati Reds...
> 
> \- Next chapter, Ghost Rider finally makes his appearance!

**Author's Note:**

> \- 16 total chapters planned. Prologue, epilogue, and seven chapters from the main story will be told from Daisy’s POV. The remaining seven chapters will be split among the team, with each team member having one POV chapter. Main story will alternate between Daisy’s POV and a team member’s POV. 
> 
> \- Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> \- I finally started rambling about my writing over at [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/TomatoBookworm). Not sure who else is on there. Come say hi if you like!


End file.
